The turn of fate
by Prince Badman
Summary: Naruto hides his true self while he trains under the guidance of Kyubi...what happens when he slowly reveals his powers and heritage to the world fighting against impossible odds as the things get ugly. Slightly AU Not a Godlike Naruto but certainly one of the strongest in the end. The journey rewritten. Slight pairings in between. Please R&R I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**The turn of fate**_

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE:**_ _Hello there! To the people new to anime and Naruto welcome and to the seasoned veterans welcome back. Now I know that the original manga has ended but the thing with a long running manga is that there are numerous scenarios and what ifs. I know many have been explored countless times before but still I have tried to venture into the territory of alternate reality. This is my first attempt at a long running story and I hope you will enjoy it. Please R &R…suggestions and corrections are most welcome. _

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 _ **Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Meeting**

The date was 10th October. Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves was in a festive mood. The people were enjoying the fare and the lights of the festival, all except for an 8 year old boy. The boy slinked in the shadows trying to almost meld in them so as to avoid the tragedy that usually befell him on this fateful day. He had experienced the worst terrors and beatings of his life for the past 5 years, before that he could hardly comprehend the negative feelings directed at him. He somehow pulled through all those to see another day. This blonde boy was Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the nine tailed demon fox, though he was oblivious of the fact. The fox demon was the factor responsible for his sufferings as well as the reason he had survived the toughest times of his life. It always healed the wounds boy received and at a fast rate too.

As the boy was crossing a particular alley trying to avoid attention he accidently crashed a garbage bin in his haste thus drawing the attention of a group of people. When their gaze fell on the boy they began to chase him to dish out the atrocities on the boy once they get their hands on him.

"Get him" one of them called out. As soon as the boy heard those words he ran for his life.

'Why on the earth am I targeted? What did I do?', the boy thought as he ran stumbling.

The group of men was slowly gaining on him. Seeing no other way the boy ran into the dark forest to ditch the group. Running blindly in the dark he suddenly lost his footing and fell. To his horror his fall did not stop as he went tumbling further and further. When his fall finally stopped he was disoriented and feeling dizzy. Thankfully he has escaped his torturers but he had no way out and was lost in the dark. Feeling relieved he slumped down against a tree and soon fell asleep. However he soon found himself in a completely unknown place. He took in his surroundings which looked like a sewer with water coming upto his ankles. He felt a draft of wind and moved in that direction. He came upon a sight which would have made even grown-ups shit their pants. From behind the bars of a huge cage humongous red eyes were staring at him intently.

" **Come closer, a little more."** a voice called out to him.

As he moved closer he was met with a large claw that just halted within an inch of his face. The boy fell on his butt from the sudden shock but slowly recovered and stood up shaking slightly.

"Who are you and where am I?" Naruto enquired hesitatingly.

" **Don't you know me you little squirt?"** the voice growled.

"Why would I know you? I am not familiar with any monsters" shouted Naruto

" **Heh…..seems like I have to do a lot of work" sighed the voice. "Listen up and listen well, I don't like to repeat myself. Is that clear?"** the voice rumbled.

Naruto nodded in affirmative. The cage lit up a bit to reveal a gigantic fox with nine tails swishing behind it.

"You are K..Kyubi." the blonde stuttered out.

" **I see so you have heard of me. Yes I am Kyubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox. And to answer your earlier question we are inside your mind."** The demon fox said casually.

"Why are you inside my mind?" the boy enquired again.

 **I will come to that in a moment. Now listen to me carefully kid because the things that I am about to tell you are very important. You can't tell these to anyone no matter what happens and whatever happens no one should realise that you know these secrets."**

" **First is that no one should know that we can talk with each other. This is a must for your own protection as well as for my convenience too. Is that clear?"** Kyubi asked in a stern manner.

On seeing Naruto nod the fox continued.

" **Now to answer your question why I am inside your mind, it is better if I show you."** replied the fox and suddenly the boy's mind was filled with pictures as if he was watching a movie.

A man stood on the top of a giant toad. He was holding a small bundle in his hands. He made a seal before binding the fox within an area. There was a sudden flash when a shinigami appeared behind the man.

" **Fuin:Shiki Fujin"** cried out the man and suddenly the fox was trapped in an infant.

"That was….that…" the child was left speechless after seeing the scenes unable to make heads or tails of all the things shown to him.

" **Yes that was Yondaime Hokage. He sacrificed his own life to seal me within you to protect the village.** The fox sighed deeply as he continued.

" **It is because of me that people hate you. I am sorry for that kid. I won't be surprised if you hated me for this. You are too young to be suffering like this"** Kyubi looked at Naruto comprehensively.

"I don't know what to feel. It is too much." Naruto replied without an emotion.

" **I know it is a lot to take in and to be honest a lot more awaits you. In time I will tell you all I can. But before that time I have a proposal for you. If you like I would like to train you to be a shinobi, to make you strong so that you can defend yourself. Take your time to consider this offer. When you are ready with an answer then come to me"** said Kyubi.

"I want to be a shinobi. I want to be the strongest ninja in the village and become hokage so that everyone will acknowledge me and respect me" Naruto almost shouted out loud.

" **If that's the case I would be more that willing to help you but you will have to follow my orders each one of them without any argument and I will also make a deal with you."** Fox monotoned stoically.

"What?" asked the boy.

" **I will reveal everything to you when I see that you have become strong enough to take it." replied Kyubi looking carefully into the boy's eyes. "Before you go I would like to give you something. Hold out your hand."**

The boy held out his hand as a little amount of red chakra entered into his body.

" **There you go. Now we can talk even when you are awake. You will just have to think about it and I will be able to hear you. Now go you seem to be waking up."** And with that the fox dismissed the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Turn of Fate**_

 _ **AUTHORS' NOTE:**_ _Hey guys, here is the second chapter of the story. Hopefully Naruto will be beginning his training by the time chapter comes to a close. Now I would like your opinion about the jutsus that Naruto should have. I want to make him powerful but not too overpowered. He will gain more as he grows up. So what I have in mind is that I would give him one affinity right of the bat and a second after some time. What do you think will be the best combination of affinities to give him at the moment? Do tell..i would like to accommodate the reader's opinion too. Here is the link for the poll_ _poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=469192_

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking telepathically**

 _ **Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking**_

 **Chapter 2**

When Naruto woke up he found himself in a lit room with a smell of ether clouding his senses. He took in his surroundings and noticed an IV attached to his arm and the beeping of monitor. He also noticed an old man wearing Hokage robes talking to an ANBU. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi and he was the Sandaime Hokage of the village. He had to come out of his retirement after the untimely death of the Yondaime Hokage. Currently he had his back turned to him. The ANBU who had a cat mask on spoke something to the Hokage and pointed in Naruto's direction. The hokage turned around to face Naruto with a sad look in his eyes at the fate of the poor boy.

"Ah Naruto! I see you are finally awake. You had me worried. How are you feeling now?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I have been better jiji, but it could have been a lot worse." replied Naruto heavily.

Sarutobi shook his head and mentally cursed the villagers for making the life of an innocent boy hell.

"Naruto I am truly sorry for all this. I wish I could be of more help to you somehow but I am bound by restrictions too. I wish to tell you many things but they will put a huge burden on you and I wanted you to have a normal childhood." muttered Sarutobi with a heavy sigh.

"I know jiji and I don't blame you in the slightest, though I wish things could have been better." Naruto spoke softly.

Sarutobi took in the figure of the boy lying on the bed and said "Naruto , you are probably the strongest and bravest child I have ever seen. You always make me proud with your maturity. Is there anything I can do for you to help your predicatement?" Sarutobi asked pondering how to make the life of his surrogate grandson better.

" **Tell him you want to be a shinobi and ask him to help you out"** Kyubi suddenly told Naruto through the mental link.

"But you said you will be teaching me?" retorted Naruto.

" **Yes of course I will be teaching you, but if you are being taught in the real time will help your cover. Imagine all the hell that will break loose if you suddenly started displaying powers without any official training to boot."** growled Kyubi.

"Hmmm I like the sound of that." Naruto smirked.

" **Baka! as much as I would like to wipe the smirk on the faces of those pathetic humans on seeing your strength, you are weak right now. So you need to avoid attention. Now tell that old fool what I said earlier. Also make it believable.I will tell you more on the fly."** Kyubi said irritated with its container.

"Jiji…there is actually something that I would like to request you?" Naruto told Sarutobi.

"What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, a little surprised.

"I would like to be a shinobi jiji. I want to be strong to protect myself as well as the ones I care about. I will also make the villagers acknowledge my strength by becoming the Hokage. Then everyone will respect me." Naruto almost shouted out the last part.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto for a few moments before laughing out heartedly. "I am glad to hear your words Naruto" his eyes crinkled as he smiled at the little boy in front of him.

"You will be enrolled in the academy. Tomorrow I will take you with me to buy the things that you will require to become a ninja. Meet me in my office at 10:00." With that Sarutobi took his leave.

" **Hey kid tell me one thing…does acting stupid and loudmouthed come naturally to you?"** Kyubi sniggered in Naruto's mind.

"Shut up you overgrown furball." Naruto hissed.

" **Just joking kid. Wanting to be respected and protecting the people precious to you are good things. The shinobis that are known across the elemental nations were noble and honourable. You should take up your own ninja way too."** Kubi told Naruto.

"I already have. I will never go back on my words. I will protect those precious to me and I will become strong" Naruto spoke aloud with conviction.

" **It's a great nindo kid. Never forget it"** it replied acknowledging the words of its container

 **The next day**

Naruto reached the hokage office as per the decided time. He let himself in the office despite the secretary outside glaring daggers at him.

"Ah Naruto, you are here. That's good now lets get going." Sarutobi smiled at Naruto with those words.

"Alright jiji….the future Hokage is going for shopping." Naruto replied cheerfully.

They both went to a store that kept shinobi merchandise. Naruto was initially hesitant to enter but Sarutobi encouraged him saying that it was a friend's shop and he would be always welcome here.

"Ah Hokage sama it's an honour to have you here." The shopkeeper bowed to Sarutobi.

"There is no need for formalities Higurashi. I just came here with little Naruto to get him some things. He wants to be a shinobi and hence he will be needing the supplies" Sarutobi told the shopkeeper while ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Hello there young man. My name is Hideki Higurashi. There are racks of various materials that you will require, pick whatever you like and I will be glad to help you." Higurashi said good naturedly.

"Thank you very much Higurashi-san." Naruto said to the shopkeeper as he went to pick the various things.

Meanwhile Sarutobi and Higurashi were having a conversation.

"So he is the one." Higurashi asked Sarutobi with raised eyebrows.

"Yes he is. You must have noticed how he is treated by the villagers. It pains me a lot. He is the hero who keeps the village safe and yet the people harbour nothing but ill feelings towards the boy." Sarutobi sighed deeply.

"I know, the young one is indeed of strong will and heart to be able to survive. He will grow into a great shinobi I am sure of that." Higurashi.

" **Okay kid, pick some decent clothes first."** Kyubi instructed Naruto. **"Pick the dark coloured ones. That orange horror that you have been wearing screams kill me now to your enemies. Also get some shurikens, kunai, storage scrolls, explosive notes, flashbangs, some paper, brush and ink."**

"Why do I require these things? I mean I got the others but brush, ink and paper? I am not a damn artist ya know? Naruto mumbled.

" **Stupid brat, those are for fuinjutsu. I will tell you all about it later. For now just do as I say."** Kyubi growled in irritation.

"Okay okay no need to get your toga in a twist" Naruto snickered.

With another irritated growl Kyubi receded to the background as Naruto made his way to the counter. Sarutobi and Higurashi stopped talking and turned to look at Naruto who deposited the items on the counter.

"Very good Naruto, you got everything you needed." Sarutobi gave Naruto a light praise.

"Okay since this is your first time in my shop I will give you a 15% discount. How does that sound Naruto?" asked Higurashi.

"Really? Thank you very much Higurashi-san." replied Naruto very much pleased.

"It's no big deal young man. My daughter is also aiming to become a kunoichi. She is an year ahead of you. Her name is Tenten. I guess you will cross paths with her some day." Higurashi told Naruto.

After taking their leave, Sarutobi and Naruto went to a grocery store where they got the eatables like eggs, bacon, bread, vegetables and a small stock of ramen. When they were all done Sarutobi took Naruto for a treat to Ichiraku's ramen much to the boy's delight.

"Naruto, I hope you enjoy your time in the academy." Teuchi wished Naruto as he served their orders.

"He will be a brilliant shinobi, I am sure of it." Ayame, Teuchi's daughter chipped in.

"Arigato Ayame neechan." Naruto replied happily.

When they were full, Sarutobi paid Teuchi for the meal. On their way back Sarutobi wished Naruto luck for his forst day in the academy and took his leave. Naruto slowly made his way back to his shabby apartment and lay there thinking back on the day.

"Hey Kyubi you there?" Naruto called out inside his mind.

" **Yeah, where else I will be."** Replied the fox.

" So what have you planned for the training." enquired Naruto.

" **I will begin with the basics of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and the elementary knowledge of everything that is practical and useful to a shinobi. The rest of the façade will be covered in your academy I guess, though don't get your hopes very high. Humans are a pathetic race and I highly doubt they will be teaching you anything of use in that pathetic excuse of your academy."** Kyubi told Naruto. **"We will begin your training tomorrow, for now rest. You will have to wake up early tomorrow. I will be very strict and I won't let you slack a bit."**

"You don't have to worry about me slacking. I have to become strong. I can't afford slacking off ya know." retorted Naruto. "Well I am gonna sleep now. Good night Kyubi sensei."

" **Goodnight kid"** replied Kyubi.

OMAKE:

Naruto meets Kyubi

Naruto woke up in his dream and stood in front of a huge cage. " Come closer" a voice called out. As Naruto moved closer a huge claw appeared very close to his face almost impaling him. Naruto took hold of the fang and asked "Who are you?"

"I am the mighty Kyubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox." growled the fox.

"hmm you got very soft paws" naruto replied gently rubbing the paw of the huge fox.

"Of course I got the softest paws in the entire world. No one has softer paws then me." boasted the mighty kitsune before realising what it had said.

'What the hell am I blabbering' the fox mentally kicked himself before noticing that little boy had vanished from his sight.

He suddenly heard laughter as he saw the boy grabbing and petting one of his tails.

"So soft." the boy said. "I wish I had a blanket this soft in my apartment"

'What the hell!' Kyubi was flabbergasted. It was the strongest demon lord and here was a little kid playing with him like an overgrown plushy.

"Kid I will eat you alive. I will kill you" growled Kyubi as the kid climbed onto his huge body and sat on its head.

The boy ignored the beast completely as he began scratching the fox behind its ears.

"Oooh damn this feels good" mumbled the fox as it enjoyed the sensation, its tongue lolling out a little.

A little while later as the boy took his leave he called out. "Hey Kyu-chan next time I will bring you some treats. I am sure Inuzuka will lend me some of theirs."

"Yeah sure you do that. Bye kid" replied the fox. Suddenly a flash of lightening hit the fox as it realised what he had said. "DAMN YOU KID I AM THE MIGHTY KYUBI NO KITSUNE NOT YOUR COMMON MUTT!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_ Hello everyone, I know I said that Naruto's training will start in the previous chapter but I decided against the idea and here we are. Let's see what he has got to learn. I already promised that his growth will be gradual so I won't be spamming jutsus. Please review the story so as to give me an idea of your evaluations. Feel free to PM any particular modifications/suggestions that need to be inculcated.

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking telepathically**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking_**

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning Naruto awoke with a conviction, to get stronger. He spared a glance at the old rusty alarm clock that sat on his bed side table to see that it was 5:00am. _'Good, I am up early. So let's see what lies in store for me'_ , thought Naruto.

"Hey you awake yet Kyubi?" Naruto sent his thoughts to the great fox.

" **Of course. I had half a mind to wake you up in the middle of the night." replied Kyubi.**

"So what should I do first?" questioned Naruto.

" **Hang on kid not so fast." Kyubi closed its eyes for a moment as the world world around them darkened and then returned to normal.**

"What did you just do?" Naruto asked curiously.

" **I actually changed the speed of time in our mindscape. It will go more slowly in here." Kyubi sighed at the confused look on Naruto's face before adding "It mean that one hour in this world will be like half an hour in the real world. This way I will be able to each you more in less time."**

"But wouldn't I age and grow up faster?" Naruto gasped the idea.

" **Yeah you would be an old man soon."** Smirked Kyubi.

"What? No way I am agreeing to that." Naruto shouted panicking.

" **I was just pulling your leg kid. Right now we are in our corporeal forms. We both are just consciousness so it doesn't affect us physically."** Kyubi snorted at its vessel's ignorance.

" **I am going to teach you the some basics first. There are many forms or specializations that a shinobi uses to fight. The main types are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Taijutsu utilises one's physical strength and fitness attack the others using his/her body. It's the basic physical attack."** Kyubi explained.

" **Kenjutsu is the art of mastery of swords. Basically a ninja uses the weapon of his/her choice to make it a extension of one's body and fights."** Kyubi paused for a bit before looking at Naruto who seemed to be listening intently.

" **Before I explain the rest, do you know about chakra boy?"** enquired Kyubi.

"I know that all shinobi use chakra to fight but I don't know what actually it is" Naruto said.

" **Well kid chakra is your spiritual energy. You harness it and use it to create techniques or enhance yourself."** Kyubi patiently answered. **"Ninjutsu is basically the art of using this chakra in battle. The more chakra you have the more jutsus you can use. But first you need to learn to control and harness your chakra to do your bidding."**

" **Genjutsu is a more subtle art. You actually need to control your opponent's chakra in this."**

"How do you do that?" Naruto chimed with excitement.

" **You insert your chakra into your opponent's system. It may be done using visual aids or by other means. Moving on to the fuinjutsu, it is the most complicated ninja art. There are not many shinobi alive that can claim to be an expert in this. It requires extensive care and knowledge of things to work out. You need to learn about the kanjis and characters…"** Kyubi suddenly stopped seeing a glazed look on its student's face with comical spirals in his eyes.

"…" Naruto blankly stared into the space. "Could you please explain it in a way that I can understand?"

Kyubi pondered for a bit before continuing, **"Think of it like this. Fuinjutsu is basically instructing something in this case your chakra, and you need special language to talk to it. Those are the kanjis and special characters. Got it now?"** growled Kyubi.

Naruto nodded in affirmative. "So which among these is the coolest?" he asked.

" **Damn it kid. All ninja arts are cool if you master them. Sure ninjutsu is the most flashy but you should learn all to be a well rounded shinobi. Being a specialist in a particular branch is good but if your others are weak you will suffer against a particular sort of opponent."** Kyubi replied irritated at the blonde boy.

"All right all right I get it already." Naruto sighed.

" **We will start with Taijutsu. Before I teach you a proper style I need to whip you in shape."** Kyubi explained and Naruto could swear he saw an evil gleam in his sensei's eyes. **"Begin with 50 pushups, 50 situps, 50 crunches, 50 chinups and 10 laps around the village"**

Naruto had to pick his jaw from the floor at Kyubi's instruction. "Isn't that a bit much?" he asked hesitatingly

" **Don't be a brat. You wanted to be strong, well there is the start line. This is only the beginning. Slowly but steadily I will increase your work load. Now get going."** Kyubi grinned at the look on Naruto's face.

After 3 hours Naruto was very much exhausted and his body was aching due to exertion.

"This sucks." he declared with a sour face.

" **There are no shortcuts in life kid. Take it with a pinch of salt. If you keep doing what I ask you to do you will be very strong."** Kyubi assured Naruto.

"I know it, but that doesn't mean I don't get to say that you are a slave driver" Naruto scowled at the great fox demon.

" **You haven't seen anything yet."** snickered Kyubi and Naruto paled **. "On the second thought you have your academy in an hour form now."**

"Shit, I almost forgot." he cursed himself as he rushed to get a quick shower.

An hour later he found himself outside the academy getting glares from the parents of newly admitted students. He quickly moved inside the classroom and took a seat at the last bench. After 15 minutes a person entered, he had a scar on his nose.

"Hello students, I am Umino Iruka, your teacher and you can call me Iruka sensei." he addressed the class.

" **Listen Kid"** Kyubi called out to Naruto. **"Play dumb okay. Listen, observe and learn but pose as if you are the biggest idiot, not that you need to put in much effort"** Kyubi added with a snicker.

"I know it baka Kitsune" seethed Naruto.

When his name was called out for the roll call he answered in an extra loud manner making everyone stare at him. Iruka too gave him a scowl before continuing.

After two lectures Naruto was bored, so bored that he just wanted to get up and leave.

"Hey Kyubi, tell me once again why the hell do I have to learn all this?" Naruto droned on telepathically.

" **Well I told you already that this pathetic excuse of your academy will teach you nothing. Okay tell you what put your head down and come into the mindscape."** Kyubi told Naruto.

In a few seconds Naruto stood in front of the great Kitsune.

"Okay now what?", Naruto enquired.

" **I am going to utilise this time to help you learn how to mould chakra. First sit down in lotus position and meditate for a few minutes"** Kyubi told Naruto who immediately set down to meditate.

A few minutes passed as Kyubi eyed the blonde kid felling his chakra.

" **Okay now form a ram seal that the teacher showed you in the second lecture and focus on your chakra. You will feel a slight tugging sensation as chakra will begin to move in your system. Try to move it to your various body parts, arms ,legs, eyes, ears, nose and tell me what you feel "**

To say Naruto was surprised would be an understatement."Well I feel a bit strange, when I moved it to my eyes I felt I could see better ,same for the other senses but not by much." he replied bewildered at the phenomenon.

" **Chakra enhances your body and your senses if you properly focus it. For a week from now you will continue this exercise for an hour. After you get comfortable enough I will give you some chakra control exercises."** Kyubi told Naruto who nodded in understanding.

"But what about this time I need to spend in the classroom. You could teach me much better things" Naruto retorted.

" **You don't worry about that. Ask that old man of yours to get you some books on history, strategies and tactics. Also I will play shogi and go with you to improve your mind while you sleep for the rest of your class."** replied Kyubi.

When the classes were over for the day Naruto rushed to see the hokage. Sarutobi smiled as he saw Naruto enter his office.

"How was your first day at the academy Naruto?" Sarutobi asked still smiling at his surrogate grandson.

"To be honest jiji…boring as hell. And why on earth do we even have a class for flower arrangement and tea party etiquettes? We are ninjas not some daimyo's wife" Naruto ranted his heart out to the old man.

Sarutobi chuckled at Naruto's reaction. He knew very well that academy had changed a lot over the past few years due to the involvement of civilian council, but he had let them continue since it was not a warring era. At least it has not been for a few years.

"Now now Naruto, I know those are annoying but think about the kunoichis too. They often have to take missions that require delicate skills." Sarutobi tried to cheer up Naruto.

"Whatever jiji. Actually I want to ask you a favour and it is not that much of a deal." Naruto continued.

Sarutobi looked a bit surprised but motioned Naruto to go on.

"I need some books on Konoha's history, Shinobi tactics and battle strategies." Naruto told Sarutobi who was surprised at the boy's demand. He was expecting a tantrum and a demand for ramen treat.

However he quickly recovered and replied to the boy's request. "I will provide you with those Naruto but aren't you a bit too young to be reading those?." he asked.

"Well those seem more interesting than the stuff they are teaching at the academy." replied Naruto stoically.

Sarutobi looked at the boy's serious demeanour before he burst out laughing "Alright I will arrange for the items you asked. I am actually surprised to see you this serious. But this is a nice change Naruto. Come tomorrow at 9:00am to pick your books"

"Thanks jiji. I better get going." Naruto said and jumped through the window to take off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day started for Naruto in a manner that could be said as painful and unpleasant. The problem he faced was directly concerned with his training as he was facing cramps. His whole body ached as he moved slowly across his room to perform his morning rituals.

'Damn it hurts all over' he thought and sent some cuss words to his permanent tenant.

" **Stop your whining brat. It happens when your muscles are strained for the first time. It will go away slowly. Take a hot shower after today's training, it will help."** Kyubi advised in a serious tone. **"Or better you go to one of the hot springs."**

"Yeah I will do that. I also need to pick up the books from jiji's office remember" Naruto told the great fox.

The said fox just hmphed and goaded Naruto to go ahead and start his training. After he was done though with great difficulty owing to his aching muscles, he took a hot shower and got ready to present himself before the hokage.

At 9:00am sharp Naruto was standing in Hokage's office. Sarutobi smiled at him as he asked his secretary to bring in the package.

"Here you go Naruto-kun, these are some of the books I got for you. There are a few others apart from the one's you asked for. I am sure you will find them useful." Sarutobi said well naturedly.

"I will go through them later jiji. If I started right now I would be highly tempted to skip the classes." Naruto grinned at the old man seated behind the desk.

"Hahahaha…..you read them at your own leisure Naruto. Also tell me what you learnt from them afterwards okay?" Sarutobi told the boy.

"Sure jiji. Thanks again for these. See ya later." With that Naruto left the office and once again headed for his boredom in other words to the academy. When the classes were over he instantly rushed back to his apartment and tore open the package Sarutobi had given him in the morning.

There were 6 books in total. He picked up the first one and read its cover. The book was titled "The History of Konoha". He quickly glance through the contents and saw that it contained information not only of the village but also of its clans, the previous Hokages, the wars and much more.

He picked up the second one and saw it was titled "The Shinobi rules". The title of the book was self-explanatory as it contained the various rules and guidelines a shinobi should follow. The third was a book on human anatomy. It contained detailed information about human body, tenketsus, pressure points and many other things. Naruto's mind didn't actually register what pressure points and tenketsus were but he made a mental note to ask Kyubi about them later on.

The fourth book was labelled "Tactics and Strategies". Naruto quickly read through the author's note which was the following:

 _A shinobi's brain is his/her greatest weapon. Even if the said shinobi has a limited arsenal of jutsus if he is crafty enough he can effectively use his arsenal and adapt to the situations as called for. Quick thinking and battle wits are something that come to a shinobi naturally but if one wishes to train himself/herself he/she can do so by playing games like shogi or go. Shinobi can also prepare or anticipate the situations and try to replicate or even improvise some earlier used strategies to their benefit._

Naruto was excited as he read through the note. He actually liked this idea very much. He had always considered himself as an underdog and thoroughly enjoyed the idea of punching above his weight. 'Oooh this is gonna be fun' he thought. Moving on to the remaining two books he discovered one was on "Chakra control methods" and the other on "Taijutsu styles". He remembered what Kyubi had told him and put those two aside for the time being. Life was gonna be much better for one Uzumaki Naruto, he smiled at the thought.

 _TIMESKIP: A week later_

Naruto stood in-front of a familiar cage with his tenant behind the bars as usual. Over the past week his body had become accustomed to the physical exertion it had been put through. His stamina had improved quickly and so did his endurance. His body also felt a bit buffer than usual.

" **So brat you lived through the first week, I must say well done."** Kyubi appraised the boy with genuine praise in its voice. **"I am genuinely surprised that you managed to keep up with the work load I gave to you."**

"Well, I am awesome in that way, but it doesn't change the fact that you are a slave driver." Naruto teased the fox, a smirk on his face.

" **Heh since you are so awesome I am going to increase your workout. From tomorrow onwards you will double the activities you have been doing this week and keep it up for the rest of the month"** Kyubi told a shell-shocked boy with a grin on its face

"Are you freaking serious, I will probably die from that sort of stress" Naruto retorted picking up his jaw from the floor.

" **Quit with your whining, I am even giving you a day off to rest your body ain't I ?" Kyubi replied. Also since you started moulding chakra quite comfortably I am also going to give you some chakra control exercises. The ones I am about to tell you now will be taught to you later on too. Those might also be in that book of yours which the old man gave to you."** Kyubi added as an afterthought.

"Well that's just great. I was getting bored with all the theory and no practice. By the way I finished a few chapters from that book "The History of Konoha" Naruto explained to Kyubi thoughfully.

" **Yeah I know, though it covers the basics some of the truths I will tell you will completely blow your mind. Remember when I said I will reveal all the secrets when you became strong enough?"** Ktubi closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded in affirmation.

" **There are a lot of things that books don't cover. The best example you will never find a mention of me being sealed in you, as if it isn't something that should be recorded."** Kyubi said growling a bit.

"I know that, remember I only play dumb in front of others." Naruto smirked slightly.

" **Yeah I was the one who gave you the idea genius."** Kyubi almost smiled. **"On to your training now, the first chakra control exercise I am going to teach you is the leaf sticking exercise. In this you have to keep the leaf stuck to your forehead using your chakra. Go ahead and give it a try."**

Naruto picked up a leaf from a nearby tree and came back to sit in his training area. He tried to mould some chakra to his forehead and tried to stick the leaf. For the first three trial the leaf simply fluttered down without sticking. However on the fourth try it actually stuck for a few seconds before falling down. A little frustrated he silently sent his thoughts to Kyubi to explain him a bit more about this exercise.

" **Okay listen, to stick the leaf you need to constantly keep the chakra flowing at that particular place, though the amount of chakra required for this is quite less. What you were doing the past week was pulsing the chakra throughout your body. In this exercise you will learn to focus in a particular part"** Kyubi shared a part of its great wisdom.

Naruto tried again and found that now he was doing better albeit slightly. Kyubi told him to continue with this exercise till he was able to keep the leaf sticking to his forehead for about an hour at least.

 _1 month later_

Naruto sat in his usual place in the classroom bored as usual with the proceedings. In the past month he had strictly followed the schedule Kyubi had set for him. He had even been goaded into leaving behind his ramen frenzy and keep a balanced diet. He had finished reading the book "The History of Konoha", was halfway through the "The Shinobi rules" and had recently started reading the book on human anatomy. Kyubi had particularly insisted him to learn all about the positions of vital organs, pressure points and tenketsus in the human body. Yes now he knew what these things actually were.

Pressure points were sensitive point regions in the human body if struck can lead to paralysis of an entire body or otherwise causing unbearable pain. Tenketsus were essentially the chakra points in the system that released the chakra in the body. Since he had learnt about the history of konoha he had come to know about the bloodline limits, how some special people were genetically modified to have special capabilities. He also learned about the various clans that lived in konoha which included:-

Nara : The shadow manipulators

Aburame : the bug controllers

Uchiha : one of the prestigious clans with special doujutsu named Sharingan which gave their owners precognition as well as the capability to copy any jutsu apart from bloodlines. Sharingan was also able to see through genjutsus.

Hyuga : another clan that boasted of strong doujutsu called Byakugan that allowed them to have 360 degree vision as well as the ability to see through things. With their byakugan they were able to see the tenketsus in human body

Akimichi : the powerhouses that were known for their body expansion techniques.

Yamanaka : the mind travellers as the book stated them

Inuzuka : the beast specialists that fought along with their dog companions

Naruto was actually surprised to see the variety of ninjas that lived in Konoha. He also felt that some of the clans had undue advantage over the regular ninjas and decided to train himself in such a manner that he would be able to fight on par with any of the opponents. Kyubi agreed with him and told him that he better be ready as his training was going to get tougher as the time passed. Naruto also detected that Kyubi wasn't too fond of the Uchiha clan, and when he says not fond he actually meant that if Kyubi came across an Uchiha he would eat them and use their bones as toothpick. He thought about asking more as to why Kyubi hated the Uchiha but thought better of it.

Naruto had also noticed his classmates and got to know a few of them. They couldn't be termed as friends but were better than being acquaintances. These people included Shikamaru from the Nara clan. He was the laziest person that Naruto ever had the chance of meeting but the boy was a genius with an IQ over 200 as he later came to learn. He also learnt that Shikamaru was an exceptional shogi player and loved playing the game. Naruto silently decided to seek him out for a game when he himself became accomplished in it.

The next person was Shikamaru's best friend Choji. He was an Akimichi as was evident form his built. He loved eating and was always seen munching chips. He also came to know Inuzuka Kiba, a loud arrogant brat who often berated Naruto and challenged him for competitions. Amongst his other classmates were Uchiha Sasuke, the last survivor of Uchiha clan who was essentially an emo with a snobbish attitude. Along came his loyal fangirls Haruno Sakura, a pink haired loud mouthed girl who followed Sasuke like a lost puppy and Yamanaka Ino who was a blond version of Sakura. Then there was the ever stoic Aburame Shino whose most of the face was covered by his high collared coat. He was quite reserved and the silent type, but at least he seemed to the most serious person who was intent on becoming a ninja. He also noticed a young girl with pearly white eyes and hime-cut hair who was very shy and often acted in a manner that Naruto thought was quite weird.

After the class he got up and trudged slowly to his training area. He had found this place to train and it was just perfect, secured and isolated where no one would disturb him. He sat down o meditate and soon found himself in the presence of his sensei, the one and only Kyubi no Kitsune.

Kyubi looked at him from behind the bars and spoke **"I see you have made good progress in the past month. Your strength, stamina, endurance and agility have improved. Though you chakra control is nowhere near perfect but that is of course owing to your exceptionally large chakra reserves"**

"What do you mean by exceptionally large chakra reserve? How much chakra do I have?" Naruto was now curious.

" **Your chakra reserve is almost as big as that of a gennin, and that is good considering your age. It will continue to grow and a point will come when it is greater than the whole village put together."** Kyubi explained dryly.

"Hontoni? Yatta, I am just awesome." Naruto jumped around in the mindscape.

" **Hold on to your horses kid I said it will be remember right now its just a gennin level"** Kyubi frowned a bit. **"Also keep in mind that larger your reserves are more difficult will it be to control them, that means you will need to practice chakra control with utmost dedication"**

"Oh man, that's a bit problematic. But don't worry I already decided to do whatever it takes." Naruto replied before pausing for a bit. "By the way" he added after a little thought "Does this place have to be a sewer?" he questioned pointing to his surroundings.

" **Its your brain kid, it's your imagination. It could be whatever you like it to be."** Kyubi replied eyeing the boy in-front of him with curiosity.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. Slowly the dreary surroundings faded as lush green emerged from everywhere. It soon turned into a grassy plain with small forests spread throughout. There was even a lake in the middle.

Kyubi admired its surroundings giving its container an approving nod as its seal relapsed into a leather collar. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled enjoying his artwork

"This is a small thank you for training me and I really hope we can continue in this manner till we both are satisfied." Naruto looked at the great fox.

Kyubi almost smiled at its container's words before replying **"Kurama, that's my real name, not Kyubi. Kyubi is the name you humans gave me."**

"Alright Kurama it is." Naruto smiled at the demon fox. "So since you seem satisfied with your new home can we continue with the training?"

" **I have many things in mind but you are still a bit young for those. So for now I will just increase your physical workout once again. Let me finish"** he growled seeing a scowl rising on Naruto's face. **"Your body is still growing. If I used harsher measures it will stunt your natural growth. You will have to wait for a year at least for those to be usable."** He gave a brief pause and seemed to ponder a bit before continuing **"However I will teach you some basic katas of a taijutsu style. When you are ready you can learn more of the styles and maybe even create your own."**

Naruto thought for a while before seeing the logic in his sensei's words and nodding slowly.

" **I will also let you in on a secret. Due to my chakra being sealed in you, you will gain some abilities later on. Actually you have already gained one."** Kurama looked at the boy who seemed surprised at the revelation.

"And what are those exactly?" Naruto asked curious to know his new abilities.

" **Your senses will become sharper than normal and you will also began to sense chakra. Simply put you will become a sensor."** Kurama looked into the boy's eyes to see the understanding settle in. **"As of right now you have gained accelerated healing. Your wounds heal at a much faster rate than normal people. Generally it would be detrimental to one's lifespan but since I was sealed in you since your birth you will not be harmed in any way."**

Naruto almost gasped at the information he just received but contained himself. "So for a year I am going to strengthen my body, improve my chakra control and learn few katas of taijutsu. Is that all?" he finished a bit lamely.

" **I will also teach you the basic kanjis of fuinjutsu and a few basic ninjutsu if I feel satisfied with your chakra control."** Kurama added trying to rope in the boy.

Naruto readily accepted the offer glad to learn more and more. He soon took his leave and returned to his apartment. He excitedly thought about how much stronger he would be getting with the passing time and before he knew he was in the world of dreams.

' _ **Yes, get stronger Naruto. Because the challenges that you will be facing in future will be anything but easy'**_ Kurama thought sadly thinking about the day when the boy will be strong enough to know all the secrets


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hey minna! I know, I know what most of you must be thinking right now. So before you say it I know that long training chapters are definitely a bit on the slower side and not much action packed. But to develop Naruto into a decent character for this story I need a bit more time for his training at the initial stages. Right now he is only a boy and making him too much powerful would definitely be absurd to say the least when I promised gradual growth. So please hang on a bit more and I promise that his academy days will be over within next 3 chapters. Always looking for your reviews._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its original characters** __

 **Chapter 5**

 _3 years later (Naruto's age 11)_

' _Four hundred and ninety eight….four hundred and ninety nine….five hundred'_ a blonde boy who seemed quite fit and healthy for his age sweated as he completed his physical exercises. Any normal person would have fainted seeing the effort the boy put in his physical workout, but then who said the boy was normal. He was anything but that for he was the jinchuriki of the great Nine tailed fox who was currently mentoring the boy to be the strongest shinobi of the era.

The boy in question seemingly unaffected by the physical exertion he just put his body through sat down in lotus position and began to meditate. He was once again standing in a familiar location of lush green spread that existed inside his mindscape. He walked slowly towards the great fox who was eyeing him with pride.

"You have done very well Naruto, I am proud of the growth you have achieved in the past 2 years." the fox told the boy as he approached his sensei.

"Hai hai, I am proud of myself too." Naruto replied smirking at his sensei as he took a jibe at him.

"Ungrateful little brat. Can't you show a little gratitude, where would you be if it isn't for me the greatest sensei in the world, the nine tailed Kurama" Kurama puffed out his chest (a much as a fox could do).

"More likely the greatest slave driver in the world." Naruto jabbed again "But yes for all your efforts I am really grateful." Finally giving his sensei the due respect.

Over the last two years, the teacher and the student had become more like friends and often partook in exchanging jibes and pulling pranks at others expense. Naruto had gone from strength to strength and was easily at a level where he had acquired almost all the knowledge that an academy student had to gain before participating in the graduation exam. As per Kurama's instructions he had trained his body and mind well.

His chakra control had grown tremendously and was already high gennin level which was quite a feat at his age considering his chakra reserves which rivalled a chunin. He had mastered the academy taijutsu and even advanced to moderate katas in _'Kitsune-no-sutairu'_ which Kurama had been teaching him. Initially a little miffed with his sensei's plan for teaching, Naruto was thankful that he decided to follow his sensei without question. If his body hadn't been hardened and honed as it was it would have been impossible for him to learn _Kitsune-no-sutairu_. It was a complex art relying of speed, deception and power so it put great strain on the body. He had to actually pause his learning because the further katas could only be performed with a suitable body size.

Though being disappointed, he soon overcame his depression and began to study many other taijutsu styles from the book he had gotten from sarutobi. He had decided to create his own styles of fighting and so Kurama had instructed him to study first and then probably merge a few styles to create a new one.

 _Flashback; one year earlier…._

" _Oh man this is so lame" exclaimed Naruto exasperated at the information Kurama had given him._

" _ **Listen to me Naruto, you have done exceptionally well to reach this stage. You know how difficult it is to actually execute what you have been learning?"**_ _Kurama tried to lighten up his disheartened student._

" _Yeah you keep telling me that but still this is not fair. Why does my own age prevent me from learning?" Naruto whined._

 _Kurama was now getting irritated at his student's antics. He had a sudden bright idea and called out_ _ **"Hey brat listen. I got just the thing for you. Why don't you create your own styles?" hook….**_ _Kurama waited for him to respond._

" _Ummm fair enough but how should I create one and for what purpose." Naruto mused thinking back at what Kurama had taught him about Kitsune-no-sutairu. It was a style superior to most of the taijutsu syles simply because it was difficult to read and predict also it relied on users speed, deception and strength to attack and dodge making it almost impossible to counter. Only a taijutsu specialist or someone with doujutsu like sharingan would actually be able to comprehend what was actually happening as the person at the receiving end would be getting pummelled._

" _ **Remember what I told you about a doujutsus that could copy your styles and also about the one whose clan members are taijutsu specialists?"**_ _Kurama looked at the boy who had a serious look on his face._

" _You are talking about sharingan and byakugan aren't you?" Naruto replied looking at his sensei._

" _ **Yes I am. Also didn't I tell you that it is difficult to fight a sharingan user who could put you in genjutsu if you looked into his/her eyes"**_ _Kurama further implored._ _ **"What if you could create a style to counter those particular abilities" line….**_

 _Naruto was indeed intrigued that if what Kurama said could be done he would certainly be at a huge advantage while facing such opponents in battle_

" _ **Not only that imagine the look on the peoples' faces when a common shinobi thrashed around the clans they worship" sinker….**_ _Kurama chuckled at the look on Naruto's face._

 _Flashback end_

And thus had begun Naruto's efforts to create such styles that could be used against those particular kekkei genkai. Over the past year he had gained as much knowledge as he could about the fighting styles of Uchiha and Hyuga clan. The Uchihas had their Interceptor fist style which relied on counter attacks and was based on the precognition that Sharingan provided them.

He had come up with two conclusions. The first one was to fight an Uchiha without looking into their eyes and second one was to be unpredictable and stay away from their line of sight. As he desperately searched for a fighting style that could come close to matching his needs he had stumbled upon _Drunken fist. 'Just what I needed'_ he mused as he looked up with another that could supplement this style for him. __

He kept searching till he came upon another revelation and that was the _Snake fist_ style. This style matched his requirements as this style relied upon its user to keep away from the line of sight of his opponent to strike.

For the next one year he had tried to master both of these styles and because of the training he had put his body through found it quite easy to adapt to both the styles quite easily. Over the time period he had become quite proficient with the two styles and was looking forward to master them till the time he graduated from the academy. Not to exclude the fact to merge the both to create an entirely new fighting technique.

He had thoroughly studied whatever Kurama threw at him. The books that Sarutobi had given him had long passed their utility. His knowledge of history and shinobi rules was so precise and due to Kurama's tutelage he had learnt a fair number of loopholes in the village laws. The books on human anatomy which he had found boring initially were now almost imprinted on his mind since he had started training in _Kitsune-no-sutairu._ Kurama had explained to him the advantage of striking at pressure points and vital organs of the enemies to deliver killing blows or to paralyse the enemy instantly. Once he had found that out he almost absorbed the knowledge learning the places where pressure points were situated. He had also began practicing hitting those points with precision while hitting the training dummies.

After Kurama was satisfied with his progress he had taught him the basic ninjutsu techniques that were required to pass the graduation exam, the Henge, Kawarimi and well Bunshin or at least what Bunshin was supposed to be. It was while learning bunshin that both of them realised that Naruto who had decent chakra control till then can never perform the usual bunshin owing to the fact that he simply had too much chakra. The bunshins which Naruto formed were unstable as they contained too much chakra.

Seeing Naruto hapless Kurama decided to teach him "Kage Bunshin" which was a kinjutsu in Konoha's records. Kage bunshins were actual solid replicas of the real body instead of the normal bunshins. After he had taught Naruto this particular technique Kurama had made a small bet with Naruto that if he managed to find out the secret behind Kage bunshin he would teach him an additional technique as a reward.

Naruto had spiritedly accepted the challenge but was unable to find out the secret behind the technique until one day…..

 _Flashback starts…_

 _Naruto lay panting on the training field after a particularly fierce exhibition of taijutsu katas. 'It really takes a toll on the body doesn't it' he sent his thoughts to his sensei._

" _ **Why else do you think I focussed so much on your stamina and endurance building? The more complicated is a taijutsu style the more effort it requires from the user. If you continue in this manner I am sure your body will slowly get used to this."**_ _Kurama explained with a smirk._

" _Hell I am tired and hungry and I wanna lay down for a while. I wish someone could get me something to eat." Naruto mused_

" _ **hmph don't expect me to whip up something, I am sealed within you."**_ _Kurama said in an incredulous tone._

" _I know that already, now what to do? Yes of course" he formed a single seal and his copy popped out with a puff._

" _Get me something to eat will ya?" Naruto told his bunshin before handing him some money._

 _The bunshin took the money and hurried on its way to Ichiraku's ramen. About 20 minutes later Naruto sat bolt upright in surprise as several memories filled his mind. As he processed through the information he realised what had happened and why the clone wasn't back with ramen yet._

 _ **With clone Naruto**_

 _He had successfully purchased the cup ramen from Ichiraku's and was on his way back when he collided with someone on the turn. This caused him to drop the ramen he was carrying and sigh in disappointment. It was sheer luck that he had not dispelled from the collision albeit it being not so strong, but he had lost the ramen._

' _Boss wouldn't be too happy' he thought._

" _Go.. …Naruto-kun….I..I wasn't watching where I was going." a voice stammered to him._

" _Uhh, you are…Hinata right?" enquired Naruto._

 _Naruto remembered the shy and timid girl from his class. What he didn't know was that this said girl had a crush on him due to his antics in the class._

" _H..hai… -kun. Gomen your food got spoilt." mumbled Hinata looking down._

" _Oh that, never mind it's all right I will get another." Naruto replied patting her on the shoulder._

 _This friendly contact caused Hinata to blush almost turning red._

" _Hey Hinata, you alright? You look red, you don't have a fever or something do you?" Naruto lightly touched her forehead to check._

 _This was enough for Hinata to turn even redder 'Naruto-kun touched me' she began to hyperventilate._

 _The thought was too much for her as she gasped slightly and bonked Naruto in the face with her head before fainting with a smile on her face. This time the clone did dispel._

 _ **Back to real Naruto**_

' _What the….' he thought. 'Why did I get these memories? I remember buying ramen from Ichiraku, colliding with Hinata, talking to her and then…' Suddenly in a flash of lightening it hit him these were the memories of his clone. As soon as the realisation dawned upon him he first cursed Kurama to his heart's extent and then became excited at the prospect of unlocking new training method._

 _Flashback Ends….._

It was then on his next visit Kurama explained in detail the secret of Kage Bunshin as well as the limitation. Through Kage Bunshin he could practice Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and all memory based practices even the taijutsu Katas which were limited to the things mind could learn and body could feel through chakra. But these clones were unable to replicate the physical exertion or help to develop one's body. That's why Kurama focussed on his taijutsu for initially. Kurama also gave him the warning that all clone's fatigue accumulates in the real body so he should be careful not to produce too many clones.

What he didn't tell Naruto was if he dispersed too many of them at once it gives you a killer headache which Naruto later found out much to fox's amusement. After a full blown round of cussing, and exchanging insults both Kurama and Naruto had agreed that after graduation Naruto will be free to use his Kage bunshins to learn as many jutsus he wanted but prior to that he would restrict their use to learn taijutsu katas and fuinjutsu only.

Fuinjutsu was a complex art as Naruto had found out quite early. The fact that a miniscule mistake could blow him up added to him being more cautious while learning it. Till now he had managed to learn to make explosive tags and storage seals. This would help him save a lot of money in the future Naruto had concluded. He wondered that with only two years remaining till his graduation what else he could learn.

He was brought out from the world of reminiscence as Kurama coughed loudly to gain his attention.

" **Finally you wake up from your day dream. You should stop thinking about that Hyuga girl all the time you know."** Kurama grinned playfully.

"I wasn't day dreaming baka and bring your mind out of the gutter Ero-kitsune." Naruto retorted angrily.

Ever since that incident with Hinata and his shadow clone Kurama had been teasing him. He didn't even understand why he did that. To that Kurama simply reply that the blond was too stupid for his own good.

" **Listen Naruto."** Kurama was suddenly dead serious. **"What I am about to tell will shake you up a great deal. How you will let it affect you and what path will you take next is your decision."**

Naruto was greatly surprised by the sudden change in his sensei's demeanour so he voiced out "What is it you want to tell me? Is it about one of those secrets you said you will tell me when I am strong enough?"

" **Yes it is."** Kurama replied. **"It is about time I told you about your heritage. It is time to tell you about your parents."**


	6. Chapter 6

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking telepathically**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking_**

 _Last time on The Turn of Fate…_

 _Naruto was greatly surprised by the sudden change in his sensei's demeanour so he voiced out "What is it you want to tell me? Is it about one of those secrets you said you will tell me when I am strong enough?"_

" _ **Yes it is."**_ _Kurama replied._ _ **"It is about time I told you about your heritage. It is time to tell you about your parents."**_

 **Chapter 6**

"My parents" Naruto heard himself speak softly.

" **Yes, your parents."** Kyubi spoke.

"How did you know my parents, who were they?" Naruto cried out loud.

Kyubi took a deep breath knowing full well the consequences that this conversation could lead to, he continued **"I know your mother because I was sealed inside her before you were born. You are the third jinchuriki of Kyubi no Kitsune."**

Naruto felt like his whole world was spinning around him, he was unable to focus on a single feeling. It was as if someone had wound up all the feelings and let them loose like a tornado inside him.

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki" Kyubi continued as he sent a memory to Naruto.

As soon as memory merged with Naruto he could see a red haired beautiful woman in her mid 20s smiling at him.

"That's my mom?" Naruto was overwhelmed as tears sprung up in his eyes.

" **Yes she was a kind hearted and strong woman. I know that the Uzumakis were not a native of Konoha and from what I could gather she was brought from a foreign country to this land. We never had much interaction but once when her memories flowed into me I picked up a few details. She was really proud to be your mother."** Kyubi replied in a kind voice.

"What about my father?" Naruto asked quietly feeling emotional.

" **You already know your father, you even admire him the most. He is the one you are always trying to surpass."**

A lot gears suddenly stopped working in Naruto's mind as he reeled with the shock this revelation brought to him.

"Yondaime Hokage" his own voice echoed in his mind as some previous memories flashed through his brain. "Yondaime is my father, he is the one who sealed you inside me."

" **Yes. His real name was Minato Namikaze"** Kurama supplied the info.

"Why? Why did he seal a demon inside his own son?" Naruto shouted out angrily

" **Why you ask."** Kurama was now a little stern. **"Who else could he have asked for? Your father was a great shinobi, one of the two humans I respect. He was an honourable man. He would have never asked anyone for a sacrifice he himself could never make. You follow a ninja code what would you have done if you were in his place?"**

Naruto was angry so he replied "I don't give a shit. So much for being honourable that he left his own son to the hatred of an entire village. I hate him. He could have picked anyone other than me"

" **Damn it brat. Are you even listening to yourself?"** Kurama was now a bit angry.

Naruto cringed as he realised the implications of his own words.

" **I know you are angry and hurt."** Kurama's voice was filled with understanding. **"But I also know that you are strong and noble. I really hope that you come to understand the importance of their sacrifice."**

"I understand and it is the understanding that makes me sad and angry." Naruto replied surprising Kurama with his words. "I guess I am not angry at my father. Rather I am angry at the fact that this information was kept from me and the fact that this village treated me like trash."

" **I don't know all the things but I am sure that there would have been a logical reason for keeping you in dark. As for your treatment by the villagers you definitely deserved the opposite."**

"How many people do you think know about my heritage?" Naruto questioned his sensei.

" **That I don't know, but I know for a fact that the old man was right outside the barrier at the time of sealing"** Kurama replied.

"So jiji had known all along huh?" Naruto scoffed.

" **I guess he too was waiting for you to grow up."** Kurama told the boy.

"That is a crappy excuse." growled Naruto.

" **Yes it is. Why do you think I told you to keep your strength hidden even from him?"** Kurama asked with a smirk.

"Heh, I guess I should stop feeling bad about keeping my strength a secret from him." Naruto matched the smirk. "That's a different subject altogether right now I got some questions for you."

" **Fire away. I will try to answer them to the best of my knowledge."** Kurama turned on his sensei mode.

"You said you were sealed inside my mother and you called her a jinch..jinck..what the hell was that?" Naruto finished of lamely

Kurama almost face faulted before replying **"A jinchuriki, in literal terms it means 'power of human sacrifice'. Before you I had two containers, the first was Mito Uzumaki, the wife of Shodai hokage Hashirama Senju and second was your mother."**

"Wow that's a long time for being sealed up. No wonder you are always so cranky." Naruto put on a thoughtful expression before smirking.

" **Thanks for the reminder and from now I officially declare you the single most annoying human I have ever met."** Kurama scowled at his student.

"It's a part of the charm but anyways what I would like to know is that how you ended up being sealed?" Naruto asked his curiosity piqued.

" **Talk about a trip down the memory lane."** Kurama scoffed **. "It was due to that man with the accursed eyes, Uchiha Madara,the founder of the Uchiha clan and the most powerful Uchiha is the history. He had unlocked the final stage of the Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan. It cast a very powerful genjutsu that overpowered me."**

"But he died during his battle with Shodai Hokage." Naruto recalled the history he had studied thoroughly. "And if you were sealed inside my mother how it did happen that my father had to seal you in me?"

" **It was him again, Madara I mean. Your mother's seal was weak at the time of your birth and he used it as an opportunity to attack and pull me out of your mother."** Kurama gave Naruto a serious look before he continued. **"It was the extraction and the strain of childbirth that resulted in your mother's death. When a demon is extracted from a jinchuriki they die"**

Naruto was seething at the information. The same man had caused him grievous and irreparable losses while inflicting so much pain on others. But then again a realisation hit him "Why did you tell me the last part? Don't you want your freedom?"

" **As much as I would like my freedom Naruto over the time and specially the past 3 years I have come to consider you a friend. I can live for all eternity when you are dead provided I don't die within your body."**

Naruto was actually moved by his sensei's and friend's words, he spoke up "Kurama, I am really thankful you think of me as a friend. I too think highly of you and feel the same way. I promise you that I will find a way to give you your freedom and if I couldn't I will release you before I die."

Kurama acknowledged the words of the young man standing in front of him before closing his eyes and summoning a large scroll.

" **Naruto, I want you to sign this. This is the summon scroll for the kitsunes. I hope you remember what I taught about summoning jutsu and summons."**

"Yes I remember it, the main summons Toads, Snakes and Slugs, there are many others. I would be honoured to sign the fox summoning contract." Naruto replied bowing his head in respect.

" **Sign your name in blood right there"** Kurama pointed to the scroll which was blank.

"I am the first summoner of the kitsunes?" this was incredible Naruto thought.

" **Yes. I am the boss summon for the kitsunes and before you there was no one that I saw fit to have the power of the foxes."** Kurama said in a monotone.

Naruto gaped at him before on Kurama's instruction he completed the task and learnt the seals required for summon.

" **Listen before you go out and accidently summon something that will attract attention I want to tell you something."** Kurama called out to Naruto **. "I want to keep this power hidden and use it only in the most extreme cases, you know what could happen otherwise."**

"I know and I was planning on using just a small bit of chakra to test it out." Naruto rolled his eyes.

" **Good now let me tell you something about the power of kitsunes. We kitsunes are cunning and deceptive creatures. We specialise in ninjutsu and genjutsu and specialize in various fields. As you will find out later yourself, the summons you will call upon are capable of being messengers, spies, thieves and partners in combat. So learn about their abilities and use them intelligently."** Kurama explained as Naruto nodded in understanding. **"Also there is a specialization which I will teach you when you are strong enough."**

"Alright I get it. Once again I would say thanks a lot. You told me things I have wanted to know my entire life and bestowed upon me the power of the foxes, it really means a lot." Naruto sincerely acknowledged the help and information.

" **So?"** Kyubi began in a questioning manner.

"So what?" Naruto retorted.

" **I mean now that you know the truth about your parents what would you do?"** Kyubi asked

"I haven't thought about it much. I guess I will place my trust on jiji and the village for the time being. If even after being a ninja and proving my strength I don't get acceptance, I will take a different path. I don't mean I will destroy this village or something, that will be an insult to my father's sacrifice but I would have no regrets in cutting my ties with this place."

" **I can't say I disagree though I would have liked if you destroyed this wretched place."** He smirked a little and continued **"But what about your precious people?"**

"Hmmm as of now I don't have any unless you count jiji, Teuchi and Ayame, but I guess they will understand my decision." Naruto replied.

" **Spoken like a true man and a proud ninja."** Kurama lauded his words **. "I will support you in your every decision."**

"Thanks Kurama, it really means a lot. You are a true friend." Naruto graciously replied.

" **Fine…fine…Stop with the mushy crap brat you are creeping me out."** Kurama said a little irritated because he usually wasn't so open with anyone. But this particular matter had made him into revealing that he thought of his container as his friend and he had actually opened up to him.

Naruto realised that today he had a rather long chat with his sensei that was too emotional. He too needed something to take his mind off. It was not that he wasn't happy but he too didn't want to expose his emotional side as he had done a few minutes ago.

"Oh" he said smirking "And here I thought I was having a man to man conversation with my friend or man to demon it is. It is good to share isn't it Kurama-chan." Naruto tried to get under the skin of his sensei/friend.

" **Damn brat you just had to do it didn't you."** Kurama growled now really flustered and annoyed.

"Someone is getting embarrassed isn't he I could swear you are blushing beneath that fur." Naruto joked again.

" **Now you have done it brat."** Suddenly an evil gleam came into Kurama's eyes that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. **"You forgot one thing brat. I am still your sensei and supervising your training."** Naruto suddenly paled. He had not expected that fox would bring this card into the play.

" **It seems that I have been going too easy on you for the past few months. Now you will see the wrath of greatest slave driver in the world."** Kurama cackled like a maniac as Naruto started to sweat bullets. "Double time on your taijutsu practice and no shadow clones for a week while doing taijutsu."

"Noooooo…..you can't do this." Naruto pleaded comically

" **Suck it up or you want me to extend you punishment for fuinjutsu too."** Kurama smirked and made shooing gestures to Naruto implying he was dismissed.

He heard Naruto grumbling and muttering something about 'bloody freaking kitsunes who loved to boss around'.

'That went rather well, in fact better than I expected. Minato, Kushina your brat will surpass you both. Jiji I still remember your words, I hope this kid is the one' mused Kurama as an image of an old man with silver hair came into his mind.

 _ **Author's Note: Hello minna, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now what I would like to tell you is that the next 2 or 3 chapters are gonna be a bit long and then we will be proceeding to the post academy life. I am thankful for the reviews and am glad to announce that this story has now got 2000 hits. Please keep reading and don't forget to review it. Cheers….**_


	7. Chapter 7

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking telepathically**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking_**

 **Chapter 7**

The knowledge about his parents and his heritage made Naruto even more determined to hone his skills. Kurama too had kept his promise of running Naruto into the ground and as a result Naruto found himself being grilled like never before. One fine morning when he was going to his usual training ground he heard loud voices. The people who the voices belonged to seemed to be hell bent on outdoing each other in a shouting match.

"YOU SHOULD TRAIN TO STOKE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH LEE" one of the voice cried out.

"HAI GAI SENSEI. I WILL TRY TO MY BEST SO THAT MY FLAMES OF YOUTH OUTSHINE YOURS." The other one that seemed to belong to a boy called out in matching decibels. "IF I AM UNABLE TO DO THAT I WILL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN WITH ONE HAND."

Naruto mentally cringed from the loud noise and the eccentricity that seemed to burst out from the green spandex clad duo that revealed themselves to be the owner of the voices.

'What on the earth is wrong with these two' Naruto wondered blinking his eyes in surprise at the duo that stood in front of him. They wore matching green spandexes and had ridiculously thick matching eyebrows to boot.

" **What are those abominations? In my entire life I have never encountered such weird being as those two"** Kurama called out.

Before Naruto could awaken from his shock and stupor the elder weirdo noticed Naruto and came forward to talk to him.

"HELLO THERE MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND. MY NAME IS MAITO GAI, KONOHA'S BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST. MAY I KNOW THE NAME OF THE YOUTHFUL PERSON WHOSE FLAMES OF YOUTH SEEMS TO BE BURNING AS BRIGHTLY AS MINE?" he finished with a nice guy pose and his teeth shining.

"Ugh what the hell is he talking about?" Naruto sent his thoughts to Kurama.

" **How the hell am I supposed to make sense of that nonsense? You are the expert on stupidity."** Kurama retorted back

"Shut up baka- kitsune" Naruto replied irritatedly. "Sorry you were saying something?" Naruto uttered the words that were probably the biggest mistake of his life as he would later find out.

"GAAH LEE YOU HEARD THAT. THIS YOUTHFUL MAN SEEMS TO HAVE TAKEN UP THE HIP AND COOL WAYS OF MY ETERNAL RIVAL. HE SHOULD BE A FINE RIVAL TO CHALLENGE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH." Gai told his mini-me.

"YOSH GAI SENSEI I ACCEPT IT. MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND I AM ROCK LEE AND I WOULD LIKE TO CONSIDER YOU A RIVAL IF YOU WILL GIVE ME THE HONOUR OF KNOWING YOUR NAME AND HAVE A YOUTHFUL SPAR WITH ME." The mini me now identified as Rock Lee shouted out to Naruto.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and as for rivalry and sparring well I am not sure but if you are so enthusiastic why not give it a try." Naruto replied cleaning out his ears.

" **Hey brat, this might actually be a god idea. You have not tested your skills against someone and he might actually prove to be a good rival."** Kurama told Naruto inside his mind.

"Are you serious? These both look like weirdos." Naruto questioned

"Look closely at their hands. You can see the scars and bruises on them a sign of how much they have trained. Just ask him if he is a taijutsu specialist." Kurama advised Naruto in a serious tone.

"May I ask you both something before we proceed to spar?" Naruto now turned to the weird duo.

"WHY NOT NARUTO-KUN YOU CAN ASK US ANYTHING YOU LIKE?" Maito Gai replied over enthusiastically.

"I was wondering seeing those bandages on your arms, are you both taijutsu specialists?" Naruto asked curiously.

"WHY INDEED NARUTO KUN YOU SEEM TO EXHIBIT MORE AND MORE QUALITIES OF MY ETERNAL RIVAL. I AM INDEED A TAIJUTSU BE FRANK I AM THE JONIN THAT USES TAIJUTSU ONLY SINCE I CAN'T USE NINJUTSU OR GENJUTSU" Gai replied shocking Naruto. This guy was a jonin, more importantly he only used taijutsu and was a jonin.

'How strong is his taijutsu if he made jonin without ninjutsu and genjutsu?' Naruto mused.

"My guess was right. I think you might just have found a perfect person to advice you on matters of taijutsu." Kurama put in his two cents.

Naruto sent a quick reply to Kurama before turning to Lee "Are you the same as Gai-san?"

"WHY YES INDEED NARUTO KUN. I TOO AM UNABLE TO USE ANY GENJUTSU OR NINJUTSU SO GAI SENSEI IS TRAINING MY FLAMES OF YOUTH SO I CAN BE A GREAT NINJA WHO USES TAIJUTSU ONLY." Lee replied cheerfully.

'Wow! I have hardly seen a person as determined as him' were Naruto's thoughts as they reached a training area.

A short spar followed which left both Naruto and Lee out of breath. Both the boys were surprised while Gai was flabbergasted. He believed that Lee had no equal in taijutsu amongst his age group and here was a boy a year younger than him giving him a run for his money. Both the boys looked at each other challengingly before they both burst out laughing.

"Wow Lee you are something else. I don't believe it how good you are at taijutsu." Naruto gave his opponent an appreciative look.

"YOSH NARUTO KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY TOO." Lee returned the compliment

"WELL DONE BOTH OF YOU. I AM SURE YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO BE GREAT SHINOBIS" Gai cried out.

"Ano Gai sensei can I ask you a favour?" Naruto has a sudden idea.

"SURE NARUTO KUN, A YOUNG MAN WHO WANTS TO EMPOWER HIS FLAMES OF YOUTH IS ALWAYS WELCOME." Gai replied.

"I am trying to develop my own style of taijutsu." Naruto said almost shocking Gai out of his green spandex. "When it is completed would you spar against me and help me out to straighten the kinks?"

"YOSH NARUTO KUN I WILL BE GLAD TO HELP YOU." Gai answered while Lee promised to develop his own style to rival Naruto's otherwise he would do 1000 laps around Konoha. After that both Lee and Gai had a shouting fit with both shouting the others name and hugging each other. To complete this picture a beach with a sunset spread out behind them which left cringing. He even tried all the techniques that Kurama had taught him to break out of genjutsu but the image refused to fade. Mentally scarred for life Naruto asked both of them to keep the knowledge of sparring and Naruto's ability under the wraps which they swore on their ninja way. Naruto took their leave soon after that and continued with his training.

 _A few hours later_

To say Naruto was bored would be an understatement. All days in academy felt boring when compared to his other activities but today comparing to the excitement of the morning spar with Rock Lee, the day seemed to move at the speed of a sloth. Yes indeed he could have slept through the classes but maybe it was the adrenaline that was keeping him awake. Finally deciding on an impulse Naruto decided to bunk the rest of the classes for the day. He quickly got out of the class avoiding teacher's attention and walked randomly looking to do some meditation to soothe his nerves. He arrived at a particularly good spot and sat down to meditate. Surprisingly he wasn't transported to his mindscape as his tenant seemed asleep. He sat there doing his very first chakra control exercises feeling the wind and listening to the sounds of nature when his tranquillity was broken due to the appearance of an unexpected person.

"Medokusei, I never thought you of all people would be occupying my favourite cloud watching spot." a voice called out to him.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the lazy Nara giving him a curious look.

"I didn't know this was your spot Shikamaru." Naruto replied "I have to say it is a nice place. So did you too follow in my footsteps?"

"The lecture was getting too troublesome for me" replied Shikamaru with a wide yawn.

"Huh can't dispute that one. So why exactly do you come to this place?" enquired Naruto.

"Isn't that obvious?" retorted Shikamaru "It's the best cloud watching spot in Konoha." said Shikamaru

"And here I thought you came here to train or something." Naruto grinned at his classmate.

"Training is too troublesome. I would rather be sleeping." Nara laid on the ground with his hands behind his head for support.

"Is there anything that is not troublesome for you Shikamaru?" asked Naruto.

"I thought I already told you the answer, sleeping and cloud watching." Naruto sweat dropped at this reply.

"Why do I have a feeling that the first word you uttered as a baby was troublesome" Naruto jabbed the Nara as he too laid down. He heard the concerned Nara muttering about 'troublesome blonds and their sarcasms'.

" **So it seems like laziness is contagious too"** Kurama suddenly popped up.

"Good afternoon to you too fox. Had a nice nap?" Naruto casually asked his tenant.

" **Sleep is the greatest treasure kid, for me anyways. As for you I guess since you know the pineapple head beside you is a genius and excellent shogi player why don't you invite him for a game or two?"** suggested Kurama.

"Good idea, I will do that right now" replied Naruto as he asked Shikamaru for a game.

Accepting the offer readily Shikamaru asked him to get a board and soon they were set for the match. Shikamaru was genuinely surprised by Naruto's ability at the game. He never expected the blond boy to give him such a challenge. The first match lasted for 32 moves. The next match saw significant improvement in Naruto's game as Shikamaru was forced to play for 53 moves before he was able to win. It was the third match that Shikamaru was literally sweating as he found no counters to his opponent's strategy, finally conceding the match on 37th move.

"Wow Naruto you are a lot smarter than you let on." Shikamaru commended Naruto's skills.

"Well how can I put it, I come up with strategies on the fly and a bit of gamble always pays off." Naruto replied sheepishly.

The blonde's reply had Shikamaru doing a goldfish impression. 'If this was what the boy could do with on the fly strategies how formidable would he be if he actually concentrated' he thought

"Anyways Naruto it was really nice playing with playing with you. You are my second best opponent at shogi. I seriously think that you will be able to beat Asuma." Shikamaru told Naruto about the bearded jonin who sometimes played shogi with him on request of his father.

The boys took their leave and bid each other goodbyes before walking off towards their respective homes.

"So you have actually become quite good at strategies I see." Kurama talked

"Yeah Shikamaru is really a genius. The final gamble paid off otherwise I would have lost the third match too." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry kid, I know patience is not your greatest virtue but you are pretty good at strategizing. Keep it p and you will surely become unbeatable." Kurama told Naruto.

"Yeah I aim to become unbeatable. It sound arrogant but hey you know the saying shoot for the stars, if you miss you will land on the moon." Naruto grinned.

"Listen I am going to up your fuinjutsu training. There is something I want you to achieve and quite fast." Kurama said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Naruto enquired.

"I want you to learn resistance seals so you could apply them and some chakra restraining seals too. Resistance seals will help you improve your speed and strength while chakra restriction seals will increase your chakra control and reserves." Kurama explained.

"So for these two seals you wanted me to be physically fit first. That's the reason behind hellish physical routine." Naruto rasoned.

"Quite correct otherwise these seals may cause you more harm than good. Keep your Kage bunshins working on fuinjutsu learning and practice extra diligently. You could even ask your jiji for some books on it. " Kurama suggested. "You know your father was an expert on sealing, your mother even more so. I am sure by the time I am finished with you, you will have surpassed those two."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kurama. I will do whatever you throw at me." Naruto smirked at his sensei before proceeding to lie down and take a nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking telepathically**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking_**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Timeskip 2 years (Naruto's age 13 years)_

It was a nice sunny day and a blonde young man was speeding on the rooftops in an apparent hurry to reach his destination.

'I can't believe I overslept' Naruto thought as he almost flew form one roof to another to reach the shinobi academy.

"Hey baka-kitsune couldn't you have woken me up in time?" Naruto asked his tenant/sensei irritated by the fact that the biju who woke him up for training couldn't wake him up early when it was really needed.

" **I am not your bloody alarm clock. Get a new one as the replacement for the one you smashed."** jeered Kurama.

"It was your fault that I smashed it. I wanted to sleep but the shrill ringing of that stupid thing wouldn't let me." replied Naruto

" **It is supposed to wake you up dumbass not let you sleep."** Kurama replied with a smirk

"It is not my fault that you put me through a ringer for last two years. It was just one day that wanted extra sleep." Naruto huffed

" **Ahh the good old days."** Mused the demon fox **"I must say brat tortu….*cough*, I mean training you has been a most entertaining experience."** Naruto scowled heavily at those words mumbling something along the line of 'insane slave driver fox'.

But Naruto had to give it to the fox, the training regimen had done him heaps of good. He had mastered two taijutsu styles and had finally succeded in mixing them up to create his own. Though he had to iron out some kinks in the final stages but otherwise he now had a style that was swift, precise and most importantly unpredictable. He had decided to name it Ryu-ken (Dragon Fist) He had also significantly advanced in Kitsune-ken in which only 2 final forms remained shy from him. He already had a new form in his mind too to counter the jyuken of Hyuuga clan. His ryu-ken was aimed to counter sharingan especially while kitsune-ken was a style that was versatile to perfection. It could be used against any form of Taijutsu but Naruto wanted to avoid using it as it relied on sheer speed, strength and precision and was also the most demanding taijutsu form. So now he was trying to mix chakra insertion to his snake fist while slightly modifying it to hit tenketsus and pressure points.

He had by far progressed the most in fuinjutsu which Naruto found by far the most interesting. He had learnt to draw many types of seals which included storage seals for storing goods, gravity seals which could increase the gravity of a particular area and could be used for training as well as a trap, resistance seals to train his body, explosive tags, flashbangs and many others. And yeah did he mention that he had actually been using these seals to train for the past two years.

Naruto almost shuddered when he remembered his first experience with resistance and gravity seals. He remembered falling on his face once when he activated the resistance and gravity seals together. He was now at level 2 resistance seal and practiced his taijutsu under level 3 gravity seal. The ones he found most interesting were chakra suppression seals and paralysis seals. He was highly motivated to learn those two seeing their utility.

He had now gained fairly good chakra control bordering on high chunin level as Kurama had been relentless with him in that department. He had initially hated all the exercises but Kurama badgered him till he relented. Although given his efforts he should have achieved Jonin level chakra control but with his ever growing chakra reserves the task was quite difficult. In the ninjutsu department he hadn't proceeded much. Kurama had advised him that due to kage bunshin he could learn ninjutsu very fast so it was to be dealt with at the last when his other departments were strong enough, though he had been taught "Shuriken Kage bunshin and Kunai kage bunshin since those were simple variations applied to equipments. He had also tested his affinities and found out that he had affinities of fire and wind. Wind was his own affinity and he had developed fire affinity owing to Kurama. However it was still a big no from Kurama on learning elemental jutsus.

The best thing which had happened to Naruto was his stealth training. Kurama had suggested to him that he should start pranking people while wearing his orange jumpsuit and see if he could escape his persuers. Oh boy Naruto was only too glad to accept the proposal. Though initially it had resulted in increased trip to hokage's office and increased paperwork for Sarutobi. On being asked why he regularly pulled the pranks he had seriously replied stealth training much to surprise and ire of the hokage. However as he grew more and more accomplished in stealth the magnitude and audacity of his pranks increased by leaps and bounds.

Konoha regularly fell under attack by a series of daily pranks at the hands of prankster of hell aka Naruto Uzumaki. These pranks lasted an entire year and were often varied. The pranks ranged from having sticky flower bombs exploding in clothes stores, stink bombs exploding in food stores, and sticky bubblegum bombs exploding in the several different shops and on people. A large number of cockroaches were also let loose in a restaurant and all the Inuzuka's kennels were opened and their dogs released. That is, after spraying several people with Dog pheromone. Lets not forget the paint bombs exploding in certain people homes. One of the worst pranks was when, at some point, the Civilians tried to attack Naruto's apartment on his 12th birthday Naruto built a catapult and used old dirty baby diapers from the babies ward in the hospital as ammo. Needless to say, the attackers fled in a hurry to go home and scrub themselves down hard.

Most of these pranks were aimed at the civilian population as well as others who had either been cruel to Naruto in some way or another. A merchant who had been particularly abusive to Naruto had been legged fucked by two Inuzuka dogs (one at each leg) and had to try and walk to the hospital as they were doing him. It had taken most of the day trying to get the dogs off him. After these pranks even Kurama had to admit the skills and stealth of his tenant. However Naruto had confided to him that he had a few more pranks planned that would actually outperform the previous ones by quite some margin.

Another good thing that had happened from his pranking was his budding relationship with his summons. It all started when Kurama told him that foxes were natural pranksters and loved pranking. Thus he regularly summoned them as accomplice him in his activities. He was quite surprised to find out that foxes were expert in using ninjutsu and genjutsu and were able to hide perfectly enabling them to sneak in undetected anywhere. Kurama informed him that this particular ability of foxes actually made them great thieves and spies and advised him to use them for these purposes in the future. He happily complied and collected a lot of dirt on many people including the hokage.

Naruto was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he had arrived at the academy and was already a few minutes late for his class. He went towards his class and knocked on the door. "Come in" said a voice from inside the class. On entering the class he was met with glares of several people which included Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan and his fangirls Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Irka's assistant Mizuki who hated Naruto wholeheartedly let out a disappointed sigh and began plotting on how to sabotage his test. He was hoping that the blonde would not turn up to take the test at all. The only people who actual acknowledged his presence in a positive manner were Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji.

He had built a friendship of sorts with these three. Shikamaru appreciated Naruto's skill in shogi and considered him a respectable rival. Choji had accepted him as a friend when Shikamaru had introduced Naruto to him and they both had an eating contest. Anyone who had a large appetite was good in Choji's books.

Hinata's crush on Naruto had grown over the time and she genuinely admired the blond. Naruto being the knucklehead didn't know what to make of it and asked Kurama why the shy girl always stuttered around him and often fainted at slight contact. Kurama finally fed up of his containers ignorance had explained to him that the girl liked. After a long and tiring chat that involved a lot of head bashing on Kurama's part at Naruto's obliviousness, he had finally understood and extended his friendship to Hinata still not having understood the concept of love.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto was training as usual in his typical training field practicing his taijutsu katas with his kage bunshins while some of them worked on fuinjutsu as usual. Suddenly he felt as if someone was watching him. He chose to ignore the feeling and continued practicing when he felt perturbed._

" _Hey Kurama, I feel like someone is watching me but I can't tell who or from where." Naruto informed his tenant._

" _ **Let me see. Okay I got a chakra signature from those bushes at 3. Kawarimi with one of your clones and go check out who it is."**_ _Kurama told Naruto grinning madly as he had recognised the chakra signature very well._

 _Naruto circumscribe around the training area to sneak up on his spy. He carefully got into position and then suddenly tackled the unwanted guest only to find himself straddling a very red Hinata Hyuga who as usual passed out on seeing their awkward position._

" _Oi Kurama she fainted again. What should I do now?" Naruto asked causing Kurama to facefault at his container's denseness._

" _Wait for her awaken and then ask her what does she want. Also ask her to keep your secret." Kurama coolly replied._

 _After a few minutes Hinata awoke to find Naruto watching her carefully causing pink tinge to appear on her cheeks._

" _Ah Hinata you are finally awake." Naruto said to the girl with a bright smile. "Sorry to attack you like that I didn't know it was you and I never expected anyone to find me training here."_

" _Gomen ne Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a stutter voice "I just wanted to give this to you." She put forward a small package containing a few cups of ramen from Ichiraku's bar._

" _Hinata you didn't have to do this." Naruto told her but seeing her downtrodden look he added "But since you have been so thoughtful I accept your gift but on one condition."_

 _Hinata perked up on hearing this and stuttered once again "What condition?"_

" _You will have to eat with me too." Naruto replied cheerfully._

 _Hinata gladly accepted to eat lunch with him and they sat there in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company. After they have finished eating Hinata hesitatingly asked Naruto about his training and why did he hid it from others. It was then that Naruto explained a short version of his training excluding the parts involving Kurama and his reason for keeping it a secret. Hinata after hearing his reasons and explanation came to see him in a new light and decided that she too will try her hardest to replicate the person she admired. Naruto then profusely thanked her and promised to even help her to train if she wanted. And hence began their friendship._

He turned to Iruka and found the said man staring back at him with a disapproving look. Iruka was a man of average height and build. He had black hair which he kept tied in a ponytail. He had dark eyes and a scar that run across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konoha chunin vest with a headband on wrapped around his forehead. Iruka was a very kind hearted man who cared for all of his students. At first he was indifferent towards Naruto but with passage of time he came to realize that Naruto was not the fox. After that he opened up to Naruto and now they were good friends.

"Naruto why are you late by 20 minutes?" asked Iruka sternly, even though Naruto was special to him he never showed favouritism to any one student.

"Sorry Iruka sensei, i was training yesterday and got very tired so i was not able to arrive on time in class. It won't happen again." said Naruto honestly.

"As if a dobe like you could train and a lot good would do that to you" came the arrogant voice of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Huh you say something teme?" Naruto replied much to ire of Sasuke.

"Don't you talk to Sasuke-kun like that Naruto baka." shrieked Sakura.

Iruka sighed and told him to sit in the class but not without giving him a warning.

'The worst part of the academy…fan girls.' Thought Naruto and got affirmation by Kurama.

Most of the girls who wanted to be Kunoichi were obsessed with boys and believed in fairy tales where they would be saved by their prince while many boys considered themselves to be god and just wanted to show off. These were not the traits of a shinobi. A shinobi is a person who operates from the shadows and do not seek glory, they have complete control over their emotions and do whatever it takes to fulfill their mission. This was what Kurama had taught him but the academy was completely different.

"Good morning Naruto kun" said Hinata politely

"Good morning Hinata chan." Naruto replied with a bright smile causing the shy Hyuga to blush.

"NARUTO be quite and listen to what I am saying." Iruka cried out angrily.

"As I was saying" Iruka continued still giving Naruto a stern glare "Today you will be taking your gennin test. The first part will be a written test, followed by a test of your taijutsu and ninjutsu skills."

"Alright class now we are going to have a Taijutsu spar between students. The spar will continue until one opponent gives up or is knocked out. Any questions?" asked Iruka but no questions were asked. The first few matches were between a bunch of civilian kids and as such it was more like street fighting. Kiba and Shino had to face each other. At first they appeared to be even but slowly within a few minutes of fighting shino started to get tired and Kiba slipped into his defence and knocked him out and which led to him winning the match. Ino's sparred with a civilian boy and was able to defeat him. The match between Shikamaru and Chouji was quite amusing. Everyone was expecting a good fight between the two best friends but were disappointed when Shikamaru just gave up saying it was too troublesome to defeat Chouji which earned him a long lecture from Iruka.

"Alright next match is between Hinata Hyuga and Haruno Sakura" announced Iruka. After hearing the announcement Sakura seemed to be confident while Hinata looked nervous.

'Huh, this is my chance to prove myself to Sasuke kun' thought Sakura with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Meanwhile Hinata was not all that confident. Though training with Naruto had helped her a bit but since she couldn't learn much from him owing to the restrictions put on her by her clan she had not yet come out of her shell. Seeing her worried face, Naruto went towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can do this Hinata chan, I believe in you." said Naruto with a smile.

Hinata's eyes widened on hearing that, the boy she admired believed in him. ''I won't let Naruto kun down, i will win this fight.'' thought Hinata with determination

Iruka signalled the start of the match, Sakura rushed towards Hinata blindly and attempted to give a kick at Hinata's face. Hinata easily caught Sakura's leg and with a quick motion gave a punch to Sakura's chest and then she quickly gave a leg sweep to Sakura's right leg making her lose balance and fall on the ground. She then gave a quick series of gentle fist punches and sealed of majority of Sakura's tenketsu. The entire crowd of students were shocked on seeing Hinata's fierce battle. Every time Hinata had a spar with someone she would lack confidence and would make a mistake and lose easily, but this time she was fighting as if she was a true shinobi. Naruto smiled on seeing Hinata's fight, he knew Hinata wanted to be acknowledged and for people to believe in her. And who be better than her classmates, so he just did what was best for his friend. Sakura found herself in a new world of pain. She had expected to win against Hinata as she considered her weak but was surprised when she was defeated so easily and was beaten mercilessly by a girl who everyone thought as weak.

"Sakura san I have sealed of your Tenketsu I would advise you to quit as you are unable to fight." said Hinata with a polite yet stern tone in her voice.

Sakura dejectedly accepted her defeat and went back towards her place while limping all the way. "You did great Hinata chan" said Naruto causing the said girl to turn red at being acknowledged by her crush.

"Alright today's last match is between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" announced Iruka. The entire crowd went silent but soon erupted into a cheering for Sasuke, the most coming from Sakura.

"Good luck Naruto kun" said Hinata with a warm smile. She knew Naruto was strong, a hell lot stronger than he let on having seen his training firsthand.

"Don't worry Hinata I told you I will be discarding my mask today." Naruto told her with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of each other waiting for Iruka's signal to start the spar. Naruto seemed to be stoic as ever, his emotions being hidden while Sasuke seemed to be confident of himself. Iruka gave the signal indicating the start of the spar but even after a few moments Naruto hadn't moved from his position and was standing with his hands in his pockets as if he was mocking Sasuke.

"What's the matter dobe, you scared of facing me?"' asked Sasuke in a mocking tone.

Naruto gave no reaction and stood stoically in front of Sasuke.

(With the Spectators)

"Shika why is Naruto just standing there?" asked Choji in confusion.

"Psychological warfare" stated Shikamaru.

"Psycho what?" asked Kiba even more confusedly, all the others were also interested in hearing Shikamaru's answer.

"Troublesome, Naruto likes to plays with his opponent's emotions rather than charge in head on, i noticed this while we played Shogi" said Shikamaru.

"As if he could defeat my Sasuke kun with such cheap trick!" screeched Sakura.

Everyone winced on hearing her voice

"But do you think Naruto would be able to defeat Sasuke?" asked Chouji.

"Naruto is a way more powerful than he let's on" said Shino for the first time surprising both Hinata and Shikamaru who hadn't expected someone else to catch on to Naruto's deception.

"How so?" asked Kiba.

"You'll see, besides its too troublesome to explain" said Shikamaru.

'Lazy ass Nara's' thought everyone at the same time.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to start his attack. Meanwhile Sasuke was getting impatient with Naruto's non- responsiveness and decided to provoke him a little.

"What dobe you are so scared of me that you are frozen on the spot?" taunted Sasuke.

"You wish teme. I had thought about holding back but I guess it's your funeral." replied Naruto

Before anyone could even blink Naruto rushed towards Sasuke at tremendous speed and slammed his fist in Sasuke's gut. Sasuke felt the air knocked out of his lungs, he wasn't even able to see Naruto's moves. Naruto then gave a harsh kick to Sauske's face and sent him flying flying few feet back.

All the people watching the fight were stunned to see the best student in the class being beaten like a dog and it seemed that Naruto wasn't even trying.

"Naruto baka, stop trying to cheat and hurt Sasuke kun" screeched Sakura in Sasuke's favor. Everybody just wondered how stupid could she be.

Iruka's jaw was on the floor while his assistant Mizuki glared daggers at Naruto. 'How come the demon has become so powerful? I must do something about it.' he thought

"Sakura, shut up, You're Annoying!" said Naruto in an icy tone sending shivers up everyone watching the fight. Sakura was frozen with fear as Naruto's cold blue eyes looked at her, his small killing intent was making things worse for her.

"Is this your power Naruto?" thought Shikamaru, Hinata and Iruka in unison.

"Don't forget about me." yelled Sasuke angrily and attempted to send a right hook towards Naruto. With great speed Naruto sidestepped from Sasuke's attack. He then grabbed Sasuke's arm and twisted it making Sasuke wince in pain.

"Looks like training is paying off today." thought Naruto with a smirk. "Shinobi rule 25: A ninja must always keep his emotions in check, if emotions are not controlled they will lead to your downfall Sasuke" said Naruto mockingly with a mild laugh.

" **Perfect. That should teach that duck butt not to be so arrogant. And you are welcome for your training results."** Kurama smirked from his cage.

"Thanks again Kurama. I better give you a good show." Naruto told his sensei/tenant.

Sasuke yanked his arm away from Naruto, he then tried to give a leg sweep to Naruto but Naruto back flipped away gracefully. Sasuke and Naruto then engaged with each other in fierce Taijutsu battle for the next few minutes. Sasuke was giving everything he got, but Naruto was just avoiding his attacks like he was not even trying. The entire class as well as Iruka was stunned on seeing what was happening. The best student in the class who was considered a prodigy of his generation was being demolished by Naruto. Sasuke jumped in and tried to give a hard kick on Naruto's head but Naruto brought both his hands up and blocked his attack. He then grabbed Sasuke's leg and swinged him in the air and threw him to the ground like a rag doll.

"How the hell is the dobe so strong. I am an Uchiha , an elite I should be that powerful?" thought Sasuke noticing the bruised all over his body.

"Is that all?" asked Naruto in a mocking tone. Everyone was startled by this new Naruto, gone was the dead last in his place was an entire new person. "You are weak, you overestimate your own ability without having any idea of my own. You consider yourself superior then the others just because you are an Uchiha. You are pathetic Sasuke and you do not have strength nor do you know the meaning of true strength" said Naruto in a cold voice and kicked Sasuke in his jewels.

Every male winced on seeing the kick connect with Sasuke' jewels. Every person was shocked and frightened of this new Naruto who had a dominating aura coming from his body.

Meanwhile Sasuke was in intense pain. His entire body was hurting from the various hits which he received from Naruto.

"It's the same as it was with Itachi, why am i weak and pathetic?" thought Sasuke thinking of how his brother had demolished his clan and how helpless he was on that night.

"Let's finish this teme" said Naruto. Naruto then rushed towards Sasuke with intense speed, Sasuke saw Naruto approaching and tried to give a kick at Naruto's chest but Naruto ducked under it. He then gave a swift and powerful kick to Sasuke's chin launching him in the air. Naruto quickly jumped afterwards and appeared directly beneath Sasuke. Naruto twisted his body around, driving a kick towards Sasuke's side. Sasuke was barely able to block it, but Naruto just used it to increase his momentum as he spun the other way. His punch hit Sasuke brutally in the chest, knocking him back towards the ground. Naruto fell with him, subjecting Sasuke to a brutal series of midair kicks. It ended with him burying his foot into Sasuke's stomach at the same moment the Uchiha hit the ground with enough force to form a few small cracks. Sasuke coughed up blood, and then became unconscious. "It's over" said Naruto on seeing Sasuke's condition.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" said a stunned Iruka and then rushed forward to check on Sasuke.

There was absolute silence, no one was able to believe that their prodigy Sasuke Uchiha, of the great Uchiha clan had just been beaten mercilessly. There were mix of reactions among the students. Sasuke's fan girls were livid at Naruto for hurting and defeating Sasuke but after seeing what Naruto did decided to keep their mouth shut for their own safety, even Sakura did not screech at Naruto instead she was terrified of him. Some of the kids were amazed by Naruto's strength and couldn't help but wonder on how strong Naruto truly was.

"Amazing" said Hinata in awe.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru but had a small smile on his face. 'How much were you holding back Naruto?' thought Shikamaru.

Everyone just wondered what Naruto really was, he was an enigma to them. At one moment he's a dead last and goofball then the other moment he is a precise calculative warrior who destroyed his enemies. One thing was made clear that Naruto was not what he seemed and was a lot more powerful then he showed.

"Take him to the infirmary, I will follow you shortly." Iruka instructed Mizuki and then turned to face the class. We will be taking a short break. You will be having your ninjutsu exam in an hour."

After an hour in which various students were patched up Iruka returned with Mizuki and a banged up Sasuke who had been patched up by the medics.

"Now I and Mizuki sensei will be testing you in your ninjutsu skills. You will have to perform a Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin jutsu to pass the exam." he told the gennin hopefuls.


	9. Chapter 9

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking telepathically**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking_**

 **Chapter 9**

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka called out from inside the examination room where the ninjutsu portion of the exam was to be carried out. Many other students had already completed the test amongst whom were Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto happily congratulated his friends while politely acknowledging the others minus Sasuke and Sakura.

"Good luck Naruto-kun" Hinata softly wished him as he was about to enter the room.

"Yeah dobe you are going to need a lot of luck if you want to pass this exam. Bunshin no jutsu is your worst skill, everyone knows that." Kiba called out indignantly.

"Perhaps you would like to be the next Sasuke in a friendly spar you flea ridden mutt." Naruto coolly called out and Kiba immediately stiffened in fear.

Naruto entered the room and stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki.

"Okay Naruto, first do a Kawarami." Instructed Iruka.

Naruto made a handsign and suddenly Hiruzen Sarutobi appeard in his place holding an orange coloured book.

"Oh Camy-chan you naughty girl" mumbled Hiruzen.

"HOKAGE-SAMA" Iruka cried out.

Sarutobi jumped out of his skin as he took in his new surrounding before he faced a scarred chunin who seemed greatly flustered.

"What the…." Hiruzen started before he vanished in a puff of smoke and Naruto once again appeared in his place.

"I guess Hokage-sama's secret is not so secret now especially when you have that look on your face Iruka sensei." Naruto was smiling at his instructor.

"I guess that was one secret I would have liked to be oblivious about." Iruka said in a monotone. "Well that was good, now show me a henge."

Naruto formed a ram seal and there was a huge puff of smoke. It soon cleared to reveal the fourth hokage himself looking sternly at Iruka. To say Iruka was dumbfounded would be an understatement. Never in his foregone thoughts he would have imagined that he would find himself face to face with the yellow flash himself and that stern gaze unnerved him.

"So is this good enough for you Iruka sensei?" 'the fourth hokage' asked Iruka who just nodded dumbly. Once again with a soft puff and a little bit of smoke Uzumaki Naruto reappeared infront of his examiners.

"Naruto if I may ask why that particular choice of transformation?" Iruka asked still trying to overcome his minor heart attack.

"Well he is my idol so and I have seen his photo in jiji's office so I thought I would give it a shot. Glad I carried it out perfectly." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

Meanwhile Mizuki was glaring at Naruto 'how dare the demon transform into the fourth' he thought.

"Now Naruto this will be the final step. You have done well till now, so do the bunshin jutsu and you will have officially cleared the academy." Iruka was genuinely impressed by Naruto's performance till now but he knew Naruto sucked at making bunshins and thus the pep talk.

Naruto quickly made the cross shaped seal and spoke out his favourite jutsu _"KageBunshin no jutsu"_ and there stood 10 perfect copies of Naruto with a grin matching a Cheshire cat.

"Wha..how….but…that..is….?" Iruka's jaw was on the floor while Mizuki was almost in shock.

"Yeah I know these are solid copies, pretty handy jutsu ne Iruka sensei." Naruto chuckled lightly.

"That's a jonin level jutsu Naruto. Who taught you that?" Iruka asked dumbfounded.

"Oh I just picked it up from one of the ANBUs when they were chasing me during one of the pranks." Naruto lied easily while Kurama sniggered in the mindscape.

"Do you even know how much chakra that jutsu uses?" Iruka almost cried out this time.

"Well I never gave that a thought but I think I will manage somehow. Now I guess I have passed the exam so can you hand over one of those." Naruto said pointing towards the many hitai-ate placed on the desk.

"Of course Naruto. You did very well." Iruka composed himself and handed the forehead protector to the blonde enigma who took it gleefully. 'I have got to talk to Hokage-sama about this one' he thought as he called out the next student.

Meanwhile Mizuki was having very different thoughts at the moment. 'Dammit, the demon managed to pass the exams. This puts a dent in my plans. I guess I will have to try a different approach'

 _After the exams_

Naruto was going towards Ichiraku Ramen bar to treat himself when someone called out to him. He turned around to see Mizuki coming towards him.

"Hey Naruto, can I have a word?" Mizuki asked with a smile.

'Okay he is upto something nasty otherwise he would never smile at me. What do you say Kurama?' Naruto asked his tenant.

' _ **Yup that smile is too creepy'**_ Kurama answered _**'But talk to him normally and see what he is upto'**_

"Oh Mizuki sensei, what is it?" Naruto enquired.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to give you a heads up." Naruto looked at him quizzically and he continued. "Actually I wanted to tell you about an extra exam, if you want you can take it to get extra credits."

"What would i need extra credits for sensei, I passed the exam?" Naruto put up a puzzled façade.

"You see your scores are a bit on the lower side despite your good showing in the finals. Although you are ranked a bit above a few students, those are clan heirs and will be shown favouritism in team placements." Mizuki explained.

"You mean Shikamaru and Kiba? Do you already know the team placements?" Naruto asked.

"No the final placements will be decided by Hokage-sama but the recommendations are sent by head examiner, Iruka in this case." Mizuki continued. "You are most likely to be placed with Sasuke and Sakura unless your grades are a bit better so you could be place with other team. If you take this exam and pass it you will get extra credits and will be placed in a better team."

"That's a good idea sensei. So what's the exam?"

"Well you see you have to steal a scroll from Hokage's office.." and so Mizuki explained to Naruto when and where to get the scroll from. After congratulating himself on duping the demon Mizuki went away leaving behind a smirking Naruto.

'So the teme wants me to steal the forbidden scroll for him eh Kurama.' Naruto sent his thoughts to the mighty biju.

' **Hmph who was he trying to dupe a five year old'** Kurama replied.

'So what do you think we should do?' Naruto asked his sensei.

' **Well don't steal the scroll'** Naruto simply rolled his eyes in response.

'Way to go Captain Obvious. I mean should I inform jiji directly or what?'

' **That's one option or you could measure your stealth and trap making skills'** suggested Kurama.

'Sounds fun. Well I will ask one of the foxes to trail Mizuki and help me set up the traps and exit points. But I do think informing jiji will be a good idea, it will save me a lot of headache and I guess I will get jij to give me a new jutsu to boot.' mused Naruto.

' **Or you could steal the scroll for yourself.'** Kurama grinned from ear to ear.

'Naah I am not a thief but I will steal something that's rightfully mine.' Naruto replied seriously.

' **So you will finally break into your parent's estate?'** asked Kurama.

'Yeah' was the curt reply.

Naruto soon after discovering his heritage had found the Namikaze estate. He was too tempted to break in and live there but Kurama had suggested against it and rightly so. Living in Namikaze estate would have meant that Naruto would be invisible to the village for most of the time. He was already training in secret and any more disappearances would have raised unwanted questions. He had decided that on graduating he will break into his parent's estate and take a look at jutsu scrolls he found there. Kurama too had consented and agreed that since Sarutobi had even kept his sealing a secret from Naruto so it will be at least 5-7 years before he would tell Naruto about his heritage.

"Well since I don't need to actually move the scrolls because I don't have a place to keep them safe I will just copy a few and let the originals be at their place." Naruto told his tenant as he walked towards the Hokage office.

" **Wait you are going to inform the old fart about that rogue?"** Kurama asked surprised.

"Umm yeah so?" Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow.

" **Oh man and I thought we will be finally breaking into that estate"** Kurama huffed slightly.

"Yes we will but not now, this takes priority. You know sometimes I wonder if your fox instincts influence your decisions rather than your old age wisdom." Naruto told him.

" **Of course, I would follow instincts over wisdom anyday kid. Wisdom and experience matter a lot but when in real battle its your instincts that keep you alive."** came the reply.

"Hai hai sensei, now lets see what jiji is upto. Hopefully he would have finished reading that smut." Naruto became a little serious as he pondered how to put the problem.

 _An hour later(inside hokage's offfice)_

"So you are telling me that Mizuki one of the assistant instructors want to steal the forbidden scroll from my office and he asked you to do it in the pretext of an extra test." Sarutobi considered Naruto with a serious gaze as he pondered over the words of his surrogate grandson for the umpteenth time.

"You want me to sign it in blood for getting you to believe in me jiji." Naruto was now a little pissed.

"It's not that I don't believe you but you do understand that I can't take any serious action without proper evidence and we definitely can't let him slip through our fingers if he is a traitor." Sarutobi reasoned.

"I know that. That's why I brought this matter to your attention. Well I have an idea." Naruto told Sarutobi his plan only for the hokage to suddenly blow up.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW DANGEROUS COULD THIS BE?"

"I know the risks but do you have a better idea?" Naruto retorted and Sarutobi actually was beaten by his sound argument.

"I don't like this idea. You are barely out of the academy and this plan is a risky one." Sarutobi tried to persuade Naruto out of his plan but the blonde didn't relent one bit. 'I guess he gets it from you Minato' he sadly pondered.

"I will be fine jiji. You also forgot that I am the prankster from hell. Not even your ANBU could catch me if I wanted to run from them." Naruto smirked proudly.

"Please don't remind me of your pranks. They cause my paper work to double." Sarutobi sighed.

'Heh jiji the graduation prank that I am going to play will give you even more I guess' Naruto though and Sarutobi shivered as if someone just stepped on his grave.

"Anyways jiji never mind that but decide the course of action, you know I don't have much time before he gets suspicious." Naruto spoke in a serious tone.

"Well even if I don't like it I have to give it to you it's a good plan and most probably the best one we have for now. " Sarutobi conceded. "Since we are doing this I am making it official, it will go down as a B-rank mission in your records and marked as covert if successful. Of course you will be getting the payment of the mission which will be significant for a new gennin to say the least."

"Awesome, can you throw in a jutsu scroll too?" Naruto was now downright excited.

"Are you serious, a justsu scroll? Isn't that a bit too much?" Sarutobi asked in an incredulous tone.

"Oh come on jiji you know which one I am talking about. It's not dangerous jutsu and I have been badgering you for ages to teach me that." Naruto whined. The jutsu Naruto has been asking for was the _Shunshin no jutsu_ , a form of ninja teleportation. He had wanted it since ages as it would have been a great tool in pranking but Sarutobi outright refused and Kurama for once was humouring himself at Naruto's misery.

"Fine i will give you the scroll." Sarutobi relented. "Now go and plan for your mission Gennin Uzumaki."

 _Timeskip a few hours_

'Damn' Naruto panted as he ran into the woods 'the plan is working, almost too well.'

"Well it was a well thought plan you know." Kurama commended the skills of his pupil.

"Yeah but now is the tricky part. I have to apprehend Mizuki and I have to rely only on taijutsu on top of avoiding any incoherent grunt that might accidently come here." Naruto replied.

"Well you can beat him easily with your taijutsu, hell you can easily give a jonin run for his money if you removed your seals and with your limited arsenal of ninjutsu to supplement you are actually high chunin to low jonin material." Kurama assured him.

"I know that, I am being careful if he is a traitor he is bound to have an accomplice, I don't want to come in spotlight of shady people just now." Naruto replied. "Now where is this jerk?" Naruto trailed off sensing the presence of someone else. Looking up he found Iruka, hands on his hips and staring at him hard with an awkward grin.

"...I've found you."

'Just my luck of all the people I had to come across' thought Naruto. 'Why had Iruka even been looking for him in the first place? Oh! Could he have been after the scroll? OH SHIT! Iruka was going to think he stole it!'

"Play dumb" suggested Kurama.

"Hehe…You found me...so did I pass?." Naruto saw the look of incredulity on Iruka's face but he had to keep going.

"What were you doing exactly?" Crap! Of course Iruka wouldn't know about his mission

"Just completing my exam what else!" Naruto replied as if it was the most obvious thing and noted the look of surprise on the older man's face and rushed on. "So did I pass or not?" He had to stall till Mizuki showed his colours.

"Naruto." Naruto looked at Iruka.

"Hn?"

"Where did you get the scroll?"

"Oh this? I was out here training like Mizuki Sensei suggested and I found the scroll right where he said it would be. I got out with it and here I am so do I get the credits or not?" Naruto registered the shocked look on the man's face a split second before Iruka glanced to the side and slammed a hand into his chest sending Naruto sailing through the air. This was a bit of a surprise, but Naruto knew the sound that followed next. The sound of kunai slicing through the air. Opening his eyes as he hit the ground and slid Naruto saw the black metal slamming into Iruka at full speed and pinning him against a tree. Looking to his left and up he found the familiar form of Mizuki crouching on a tree branch one hand in front of him for balance.

'Shit I got distracted' he gave himself mental punch.

"Nice job in finding him..." Naruto glanced away from the man to stare at Iruka who was struggling to remove the kunai embedded in his green Chūnin vest.

"I see...so that's what's going on..." Iruka muttered, wincing as he removed one of the weapons from his shoulder. Naruto quickly climbed to his feet, he had to help Iruka.

Howevere before he could try to think of a way to get Iruka out of the way,Mizuki spoke up once more. "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"Like hell I will " Naruto spit back with venom.

"Naruto! Don't give him the scroll even if I die!" Iruka stooped slightly glaring up at Mizuki who was standing up. "That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden Ninjutsu sealed within it! Mizuki used you to cover his tracks after he stole it!"

"I already know that Iruka sensei." Naruto replied shocking both Iruka and Mizuki.

"You knew" Iruka sputtered out. "BAKA why the hell did you steal it in the first place?"

"I will explain later. Dealing with him comes first" Naruto curtly replied.

Mizuki however quickly gained back his composure and looked entirely too amused. "if you attack me I will kill you."

"Huh as if you can kill me. But do tell me why you did this!" Naruto asked dryly, tensing up just a bit in anticipation.

Iruka watched this confrontation with wide eyes. He was injured and knew that there was no way he could beat a college Chūnin in a straight up fight in his injured state and Naruto was just a fresh genin.

"Why? Because I want to get stronger and that scroll was written by the Shodai hokage. Imagine the secrets concealed in it!" Mizuki shouted, reaching back for his large throwing star chuckling, "Now I'm going to kill you both."

Mizuki's face twisted into an ugly visage, showing just how deranged his mind had become. Then muscles straining the cyan haired school teacher hurled the giant weapon at the boy. Naruto simply moved out of the way and closed the gap between them. He blocked a punch from Mizuki and countered with his own catching him in the jaw. Mizuki quickly recovered and retaliated with a leg sweep which Naruto dodged easily. He then delivered a powerful kick in Mizuki's face dazing him.

"Why are you fighting me? Help me take this scroll away and I will share its power with you. What has the village given you except for hatred and pain?" Mizuki shouted at him.

Naruto replied with a punch to his sternum and Mizuki doubled up coughing.

"Hehehehe…aren't you a loyal dog of the village." Mizuki spat out "When you even don't know the truth about yourself." Naruto tensed up a bit but said nothing.

"Hey Naruto looks like he actually knew." Kurama called from his mindscape.

"Yeah. I guess its time for Sarutobi to cough up the truth." Naruto replied.

He faced Mizuki and asked in a low tone "What the hell are you babbling about?"

 _Meanwhile in Hokage office_

"An ANBU patrol noticed Mizuki moving towards the forest area Naruto told he would lead him to." A boar masked ANBU answered blandly.

"So he took the bait." Sandaime said, puffing on his pipe.

"Iruka was heading toward the forest when he found out about Naruto stealing the scroll, do you think that he might know where Naruto would be if he was to hide?"

"What? How did he know about Naruto stealing the scroll?" Sarutobi questioned.

"I think he might have heard some ANBU talking about or some other chunin who might have played an unsuspecting part in the plan."

"Have you sent backup?"

"Hai, I have a team already closing in, this whole matter will be resolved in a matter of minutes."

"Good after this is over escort Naruto and Iruka to my office." Sarutobi ordered and with a short bow ANBU took his leave.

 _Back in the forest_

"Stop it Mizuki, you know that we can't talk about that. It's forbidden for a reason." Iruka pleaded with Mizuki trying to prevent Mizuki from telling about the Kyuubi. If Naruto heard about that there's would be no telling what would happen.

"Naruto, do you know why everybody hates you, why everybody treats you bad, why nobody wants to be your friend? Of course you don't know it's a S class secret after all. Listen good you little demon, thirteen years ago the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi instead he sealed it into a baby. Can you guess who that baby was? Can you?" Mizuki yelled at Naruto with a strange look of satisfaction on his face.

Naruto surprisingly had been silent all this time.

"Me" he replied calmly.

"Yes it was you. Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside you. That's why you're a demon. You're the Kyuubi reborn. For years I had to tolerate you existence but tonight I finally will dispose of you like we should have done years ago. Prepare yourself demon!" Mizuki exclaimed.

Mizuki took a few shuriken from his pouch and threw it at Naruto with great speed. Naruto however once again dodged them easily.

"Why? Why you are not affected? Why? You should be on your knees in shock" Mizuki asked now a bit afraid of his blonde opponent.

"You are pathetic Mizuki. I sort of figured it out some time ago. I'm not a demon. I'm not Kyuubi. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm the one who's going to kick you're sorry ass." Naruto said with a smirk.

Mizuki could hardly believe his ears, here was a boy not even a genin just an academy student, and not a very good one at that, overpowering him and not being affected by a huge secret. Ridiculous if you asked him.

"Sure, bring it on demon. I'm going to finish you off anyways you can make it more enjoyable for me if you struggle to survive." Mizuki gave a false laugh at Naruto's words, inside he was cautious.

Naruto once again moved towards Mizuki and did the simple cross handseal. Iruka made some movements to try and help him but he was still in shock at the revealations.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu". One moment there were only three people standing there, one blink of the eye's later a whole army of Naruto's filled the area. Mizuki's eye's popped out of his head seeing the large number of Naruto's standing there cracking their knuckles and sneering at him. Naruto laughed at Mizuki's shocked face and proceeded to kick Mizuki's butt.

"You thought you were being smart when you asked me to steal the scroll, but you were stupid. I saw through you guise and told jiji. A team of ANBU would be coming here shortly to pick you up. Till that time I going to show you a whole new meaning to the saying ' in a world of pain'. Ready or not here I come." Naruto said while keeping his eyes on Mizuki.

"Bring it on demon." Mizuki tried to say with more confidence than he had. Nobody would feel very confident when facing an army of adversary's academy student or not.

"Get him! Show no mercy to the traitor!" Naruto ordered his clones while two of the clones helped Iruka. Now taijutsu is all about having style, grace and precision and Naruto had all of them, but Naruto ignored all of it this once as he became a mob of kicking and punching clones bent on kicking the guy into the next dimension.

While Mizuki without a doubt would have put some sort of challenge while facing him one on one but, facing these numbers there's not a lot that can be done. Sure you defend and retaliate but in the end you lose big time. Naruto and Iruka stood aside watching the fight as Iruka's eyes popped out at what the clones were doing. They punched, they kicked, kneed and elbowed Mizuki all over his body. Didn't matter where, the only thing that mattered was the fact that the hit landed.

"Naruto, don't you think that he has had enough? I mean, there's no way that he's going to get back up after such a beating. You don't want to kill after all. Right?" Iruka asked with concern. Not concern for Mizuki, the guy had tried to kill both of them after all but rather concern for his student and what would happen to him if he would end up killing Mizuki.

"I guess so, but he sort of deserved it and that beat down felt good. Punching and kicking to my heart's content surely relieved me of all the stress I had been carrying." Naruto said.

Iruka smiled at his student and shook his head in wonder and amazement as if saying that was quite alright. Naruto started moving toward Mizuki while all of the sudden he came to a halt as he felt a light hand on his shoulder.

Iruka couldn't help but feel sad for Naruto. Sad and worried how Naruto would react to when the reality dawned on him as he thought.

"Naruto, you and I are a lot alike. We're both orphans, we both grew up alone. I remember those difficult times so good it actually hurts thinking about it. Naruto, I failed you didn't I? I should have helped you more. I should have known how you felt all these years. I'm so sorry Naruto. I promise you that I will help you the best I can from now on. I promise I'll be there when you need me." Iruka said while wincing from the pain caused by the shuriken in his back.

"It is true that the Kyuubi is sealed inside you but you're every bit as human as I am. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise ok? You were right when you told Mizuki that you were Naruto Uzumaki. You must be tired of hiding behind pranks and stupidity. I realised it just now." Iruka said in a voice which showed Naruto that he meant every word.

"Don't worry Iruka sensei I came to terms with the reality and I won't do anything rash if you are worried about it. I got Hokage jiji, people at Ichiraku, Hinata and a few other friends. I will be fine." Naruto felt a bit strange assuring the older man but he was touched by the concern shown.

Naruto gave Iruka a gentle hug and he winced in pain, but returned the hug just as fierce.

"Thank you sensei. Oh good the ANBU are here." Naruto pointed to the four shadows converging on them. "Now, I think we should go see the Hokage and explain everything that's happened here."

 _10 minutes later in Hokage's office_

Naruto who had carried a wounded Iruka and the scroll all the way from the forest to the tower stood there so he could explain what had happened. After he explained everything to Iruka and gave a detailed account of the events that happened to Sarutobi, Iruka's jaw was on the floor while Sarutobi was beaming at his surrogate grandson.

"Jiji, I…." Naruto tried to say.

"It's okay Naruto, no need to worry about anything." Sandaime said trying to assure Naruto that everything was all right. Naruto slumped into the seat waiting for Sarutobi to continue. He knew that some questions will arise and some explanations given since the S-class secret was finally out.

Sandaime looked at Naruto and knew that he was waiting for him to continue. Naruto deserved some answers and decided to allow him some questions.

"Naruto, I know some of the revelations must have been shocking to you but let me say I am really proud how you handled the situation. You will have to understand that there are several questions that I can't answer. Not because I don't want to but because I made a promise not to tell until you're ready. Is that ok with you?" the Sandaime Hokage said.

'Well, it's better than nothing I guess and finally you are coughing up some information' Naruto thought. Although he was a bit disappointed.

"Ok, I can live with that. My first question is why did the Yondaime chose me to become the prison of the Kyuubi? Why didn't anybody tell me? I was so sad every time somebody hurt me. If I had known maybe I would have understood it a little better? And do you know who my parents were?" Naruto fired one question after another deliberately trying to keep up his image of ignorant boy.

The Sandaime hokage simply puffed his piped looking for a way to answer Naruto without revealing too much to him. After a little moment of silence he sat up straight in his chair, put his hand under his chin and looked Naruto right in the eyes. "Naruto, Yondaime chose you because he knew that you were the only one who could hold the Kyuubi back. The sealing Jutsu he used needed a vessel with a pure soul who the Kyuubi could not defeat. And what is more pure than a newborn baby? That's why he chose you. The reason why nobody told you is because I made a law. That law forbids anyone to talk about the fact that the Kyuubi is sealed inside you. I did this so that you could make friends among the children of your age. Only the adults know about the Kyuubi. I didn't tell you about all this because I hoped that it would remain a secret a bit longer. About your parents, yes I knew them but, and I'm very sorry about this, I cannot tell you about them at this point. Again I'm very sorry, I understand that's the question you wanted answered more than anything." The Sandaime hokage said in a sincere voice.

Naruto looked torn between protesting and accepting the answers he got. "Fine, I don't like it but I guess I understand where you're coming from."

Sarutobi took in Naruto's visage and understood his frustration and pain. He tried to give him something he could actually cherish,"Naruto, I can honestly say that I have never seen parents who loved their child as much as they loved you. Your mom was constantly talking about how she would teach you how to walk, how to write and read and all those kind of things. You're dad was always talking about how he would make you the best shinobi in all the elemental countries. They were proud of you then and I'm more than sure that they would be very proud of you now. I know I'm very proud of you." Sandaime said with a smile on his face which made him look several years younger.

"Its alright jiji I will wait for the right time." Naruto replied.

Iruka and Sarutobi looked at their young charge and were truly happy that Naruto had found some source of happiness in his difficult life. They knew he needed these moments because his life would not be an easy one. Both of them promised once again to do everything they could to help the young genin.

"Naruto. I can see that you're willing to go all the way. When you need help don't hesitate to ask. You know you're always welcome here. You did stop a traitor and protected one of the most important scrolls of the village. I am actually surprised that you know Kage Bunshin and even more impressed that you picked it up from watching some ANBU, but I will ask you to not to teach the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu to anyone. It's a forbidden jutsu for a reason." Sandaime told Naruto.

"I know jiji, it consumes a lot of chakra. I won't teach it to anyone." Naruto solemnly told Sarutobi.

"Well then I guess our business here is all done." Sarutobi told Naruto cheerfully.

"Oh and jiji have you finalised the teams for gennin placements?" Sarutobi looked at Naruto curiously as he continued. "Please put me in good team with a reliable sensei. I seriously don't want to be stuck with a lazy ass sensei along with some emo or fan girl." Naruto told sarutobi as he walked out of the office.

"Ummm Iruka?" Hokage started in a questioning tone.

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Which team have you put Naruto on by the way?"

"I think he is with Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno Sakura."

"And their sensei?"

"Its Hatake kakashi as far as I remember. Why what happened?" Sarutobi simply stared at him with a constipated look on his face.

"Oh damn." Muttered Iruka as Naruto's words rang in his mind.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry guys for the late update but I tried to make it up with a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. My college work has been increasing lately and it was a difficult month for me so I couldn't update. Same for my other story "The Lost soul". I will be updating it as soon as possible. Keep on reading and enjoy. Please don't forget to review. Cheers…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Blah….normal narration/ character talking

 _Blah….normal narration/ character thinking_

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking**

 **Blah…. Kyubi/summon talking telepathically**

 ** _Blah…. Kyubi/summon thinking_**

 **Chapter 10**

Naruto was feeling exceptionally happy today. And why shouldn't he? Last night he had captured a traitor, prevented the leak of sensitive material and got the scroll of the jutsu he so desperately wanted to learn. Right now he was happily skipping along the rooftops to his academy for the final team placements. He knew that he had scored good enough to be above average grade and was pretty sure that he would get decent teammates.Half an hour later he found himself sitting on his usual spot waiting for Iruka to appear as the usual mayhem of the class played around him. He was soon graced with the presence of the scarred chunin.

Iruka looked at the commotion and used his 'Big Head Jutsu' "Silence! Go to your seats!" he yelled. Giving the students a few moments to settle down Iruka started his speech. Naruto simply tuned out his sensei as he began planning on his future training.

"Naruto, pay attention will you!" Iruka exclaimed to which Naruto just gave him a cheeky grin. He stopped his inside ranting when he heard Iruka announce the team "Team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura " A scream of happiness was heard. "And Uzumaki Naruto."

Then a crash was heard. All class turned to look at Naruto, who had punched the desk, making spider cracks, his eyebrow twitching 'Oh Jiji you will pay for this….just you wait' Iruka sweatdropped and continued "Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino." causing a whine to be heard "Why those two?" from Ino.

"Wait for your teachers to pick you up. I wish you all good luck!" he said proudly.

Then, three people Shunshined, one was a beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes. "Team 8 with me." she said. The second was a man wearing a bandana and chewing upon a senbon "Team 1 with me! Move it guys" he drolled."

The last was a man smoking "Team 10 with me!" he said bored. Eventually all the students except Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were picked up by their senseis. Naruto turned to look at his team.

Sasuke was in his usual attire wearing a high collared blue shirt, white shorts and Blue Ninja sandals. Sakura wore a pink qipao dress, dark green biker shorts and Blue Ninja sandals. She was currently trying to convince Sasuke to go on a date, causing him to ignore her.

2 hours passed causing Naruto's eyes to twitch while the others were also pissed. Suddenly, he sensed someone coming. Forming a quick strategy he stood up and went in front of the door and fell into a stance ready to kick. Then, the door opened and he sent his leg forward causing a scream of pain to be heard. Naruto proceeded to move out of the way while a white haired man, with one obscured by his forehead protector, wearing a Jounin uniform fell on the ground, holding his 'jewels' as Kurama laughed loudly from the mindscape.

" **That was a good one kid"** Kurama complimented his partner.

"That's what he gets for being late and I am not finished with him yet" Naruto growled.

" **What do you mean you are not finished?"** Kurama asked.

"You will see." Naruto replied with an evil smile.

" **Why do I feel he is going to be the guinea pig of your new taijutsu style?"** Kurama wondered.

"You know me too well Kurama." Naruto replied cheekily as he watched his joning instructor writhing on the ground.

"Uugghh meet me on the roof. Ow." he said painfully while he shunshined, causing the others to run towards the stairs. Once the two reached the roof, they saw Kakashi standing there with an eye smile while scratching his head.

"Alright. Let's introduce ourselves. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Kakashi told his students in what was supposed a bright tone.

Sakura looked at him "Ehm Sensei, why don't you start so we know how to?"

Kakashi looked at her sceptically but started nonetheless. "Alright. I am Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes. My hobbies, you don't need to know. My dream, you will find out one day." he said with an eye smile.

'All he told us is his name…' thought Sakura and Sasuke until they heard Naruto speak "You are Hatake Kakashi. You like porn and reading smut in public and dislike people who don't like porn. Your hobbies are reading Icha Icha and your dream is to star in an Icha Icha movie…" smirked Naruto, causing Kakashi and the rest to widen his eyes. What they didn't know was that it has been a long time since Naruto figured out that Kakashi was one of the ANBUs that shadowed him when he was young. With Kurama's aid he had done some digging to find out a bit about him. Since the jonin was spotted many times by Konoha's memorial Naruto had found him staring at a particular set of graves. He was quite surprised to find his father's grave among them. He had reminded himself to find the details later on but since hadn't bothered much in light of his extensive training.

He then sighed "Since I started, I might finish. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, my friends, training and pranking. I dislike traitors, fangirls, annoying people and arrogant shits. My hobbies well as if you care, my dream is my own." he said.

Sakura glared at him while Kakashi smiled, but raised an eyebrow. "You didn't go into much details about yourself did you now?"

All he got in response was Naruto raising his eyebrow and giving him a cheeky grin.

Kakashi turned to Sakura "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like _*looks at Sasuke*_ , my hobbies are _*stares at Sasuke blushing*_ , my dream is _*squeals while looking at Sasuke_ *, I HATE INOPIG AND NARUTO BAKA!" she finished with a scowl.

"You like Sasuke, your hobbies are stalking Sasuke, your dreams are to marry Sasuke and have his children. As for your last remark I couldn't care less" Naruto said causing her to glare at him.

He earned a laugh from Kakashi who turned to the last member "I am Sasuke Uchiha. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. I have no hobbies and my dream, no my ambition, is to kill a certain man and revive my clan."

Naruto interfered once again "You like training and bragging about Uchiha. You dislike everything happy and non Uchiha. Your ambition well as I said earlier I don't care but I am pretty sure that one day you want to make more Uchihas to annoy the world." he grinned causing Sasuke to glare at him while Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Shut up loser" Sasuke growled.

"Says the guy who got his butt kicked by me in the finals." Naruto retorted causing Kakashi's eyes to winden in surprise.

'Well that is certainly unexpected. I don't think his report mentioned anything like that.' Kakashi mused. "All right Naruto no need to get personal. I don't know how you got all that info but I will let it go. Now that this is over. Meet me tomorrow at 9 outside of training field 7 to get the Genin test."

"But Kakashi sensei we are already Genin." Sakura questioned. "That was just a test to weed out the people unworthy of being Genin. Tomorrow will be the actual test. I suggest not to eat or you will puke. Ja ne!" he said and disappeared.

Naruto got up and left to learn his new jutsu. Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke kun, do you wa ….." she started only to see him leave causing her to sigh.

 _Next day Training Ground 7_

Naruto was angry, no forget angry he was seething. Yes he knew his sensei was a bastard who was always late for everything but seriously 3 hours with only a sulking Uchiha and a fangirl who appeared more and more retarded by the minute was taking their toll on his nerves.

"I am seriously pissed off now" Naruto grumbled.

" **Yeah I know you have been yapping that to me for about an hour now."** Kurama replied.

"Do you realise how annoying is Sakura's voice?" he exclaimed "And how come you are so composed under the given circumstances"

" **Simple I can choose to block my connection to your senses and I just did that. I actually had been having a pleasant nap before you started grumbling"** Kurama told in a monotone.

"Oye that's not fair dattebayo. Seriously I can't work in this team. Are you even listening to me Kurama?" Naruto was now almost whining in frustration.

" **Yes, unfortunately I can't block your hissy fit so I heard you the first time. Instead of whining prepare a strategy to kick that lazy cyclop's ass. Maybe if you do and report that to Hokage he might consider a transfer although it is highly unlikely."** Kurama suggested lazily as he suppressed a wide yawn.

"That good for nothing sensei…..he has been lazing around the memorial for the past two hours. Out of goodwill I couldn't just go upto him to drag him off." Naruto scrunched his eyebrows in irritation. He had sent a shadow clone to find his sensei and clone had dispelled transferring him the information.

" **Well let a man lament his comrades but seriously the time he is spending it would be better if I send him to afterlife."** Kurama deadpanned.

"Okay if he doesn't appear in next 5 minutes I am dragging his sorry ass from the memorial myself." Naruto grinned evily.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared in a shunshin causing Sakura to yelp in surprise.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Sakura screamed at the jonin.

"Mah mah Sakura, you see an old lady needed help…" he began however Naruto cut him short.

"Cut the crap Kakashi sensei. You have been lazing around the memorial for the past two hours." Naruto retorted causing the other 3 stare at him with surprise.

"You knew where he was?" Sakura was shocked while Sasuke hmphed.

"It's not my business where he goes and it's rude not to let a person remember his comrades." Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well since we all are here lets do this." He took out two bells "The goal is simple. You must each grab a bell or you will go back to the Academy. Take it from me with the intent to kill." he said, tying them to his waist.

"But Sensei there are only two bells." Sakura asked causing him to nod

"Yes. One of you will go back. Now you got one hour. Begin!" he yelled, causing Sasuke and Sakura to hide.

 _An hour later…._

Sasuke was scowling as Naruto handed him an unconscious Sakura. He was furious. While he had failed to land a single hit on the seasoned jonin Naruto had somehow managed to defeat him. Kakshi now lay twitching on the ground unable to move his limbs as he cursed silently something about burning his _precious_ and revenge on blonde bastards.

"Wake her up." Naruto told Sasuke.

"And why the hell should I do it?" Sasuke scowled back.

"Because you are her prince charming. Any more questions?"

"What are you going to do now?" Sasuke enquired.

"Well I am going to take him to the Hokage office and explain the situation to jiji. Hopefully I will get transferred to a different team after the stunt I have pulled here." Naruto replied casually.

"SO you are afraid that you will get left behind in my wake?" Sasuke taunted.

"Yeah how can I compete against the oh so mighty Uchiha." Naruto replied sarcastically.

" **Cut your banter kid. Pick up the damn cyclops and get to the old bastards office already. Your whining is making my ears bleed."** Kurama grumbled.

"Sorry Kurama, but that Uchiha is annoying. Lets just hope I get away with this one." Naruto replied. With that he slung Kakashi over his shoulder and shunshined to Hokage office much to the shock of a bewildered Uchiha.

 _ **Hokage Office…..**_

Sarutobi sat in his office, looking at the Jounins. Standing in front of him were several jonins.

"Now how did the genin tests go." Sarutobi asked.

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed."

"Team 3 passed."

"Team 4 passed… barely."

"Team 5 failed."

"Team 6 passed but they will need work."

"Team 8 passed but they will need work."

"Team 10 passed."

"Where the hell is Kakashi? He should have completed his test by now." Sarutobi asked the jonins who simply shrugged. "I swear I will reduce his pay to a genin if he doesn't change his ways soon. Well all of you are dismissed except for you Kurenai and Asuma. By the way Genma send in Gai I would like to talk to him too."

Genma nodded and sunshined out, so did the remaining jonins leaving Kurenai and Asuma standing there. Genma nodded and sunshined out, so did the remaining jonins leaving Kurenai and Asuma standing there.

"You two make yourselves comfortable. I need a detailed report from you both as your teams have most of the clan heirs." Sarutobi told the jonins.

"Umm Hokage sama should we wait for Kakashi? Kurenai politely enquired.

"Ah yes you are right of course." Replied Sarutobi.

"By the way Hokage sama why have you called Gai in? Is it something to do with Hyuga situation probably? Asuma asked in a serious tone.

"Yes that's the reason." Sarutobi answered with a sigh.

Their conversation was cut off when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in" Sarutobi called out.

He thought it would be Gai, but what he didn't expect was an irritated Naruto half carrying half dragging the limp form of Kakashi.

"Naruto what the hell happened?" Sarutobi was quite alarmed seeing one of his best jonin looking worse for the wear.

"He got what was coming to him that's what happened." Naruto bristled in anger.

Sarutobi and the two jonins were gobsmacked at the outburst. Composing himself the aged hokage enquired "Naruto what exactly happened? Could you give a detailed explanation of the state your jonin sensei is in?"

"Well he underestimated him and I kicked his ass." Naruto replied.

Now this had the remaining 3 occupants of the room along with the hidden ANBU to gape with their jaws hanging.

"How on the earth did you manage to defeat a jonin even if it was a test and he would have been holding back?" Kurenai asked still trying to comprehend what was happening in front of her.

"Deception is a ninja's best weapon. As I said before he severely underestimated me and I sort of led him on believing my abilities were non existent before capitalising on his lack of concentration." Naruto replied.

"Okay but why is he glaring at you in that manner?" this came from Asuma who was trying to get back the feelings in Kakashi's limbs.

"Well it is mainly due to the fact that I burned the smut he was reading during the test." This earned Kakshi three different looks one furious, one normal and one disapproving.

Before the conversation could proceed any further they were once again interrupted by a knock this time revealing green spandex clad ninja.

"You called Hokage sama?" Gai addressed the hokage before his gaze fell upon the limp Kakashi. "MY ETERNAL RIVAL WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY ARE YOU IN SUCH AN UNYOUTHFUL STATE? he hollered.

"Pipe down Gai." replied an irritated Kurenai. "He is in that state because this young genin here put him in it."

Then Gai notice a disgruntled Naruto standing beside Kurenai.

"Naruto? How, when what? Now it was Gai's turned to be shocked. "I mean I know Naruto is competent in taijutsu, but how did you do this Naruto?

"Remember the last time we sparred Gai sensei? Naruto asked the green clad jonin causing others to gape even more. Gai simply nodded as Naruto continued "I completed that technique."

"YOSH NARUTO KUN YOUR FIRES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THAN EVER." Gai shouted out loud as he crushed the poor genin in a hug.

"OKAY WOULD ANYONE EXPLAIN WHAT ON THE EARTH IS HAPPENING?" SArutobi shouted bewildered. "AND CAN SOMEONE REVIVE KAKASHI?

"Jiji all that shouting is not good for your health." Naruto calmly replied. "And he will be up in a minute" Naruto told Sarutobi pointing at Kakashi.

He briefly told Sarutobi about his acquaintance with Gai and his taijutsu style. He kept the facts that he designed it particularly counter the sharingan and a few finer details from his audience. Meanwhile Kakashi had regained the use of his limbs and was seriously pissed.

"Now since things have calmed down I guess a detailed report is in order. Naruto could you wait outside? You can come in after we have discussed the matters" Hiruzen spoke to Naruto who moved to the waiting area outside the office.

After 15 minutes the three jonins came out and Naruto was called inside.

"Now do you want to talk Naruto?" Sarutobi asked dreading the rant the young genin was about to start.

"Jiji I asked for a decent team with a decent sensei and you gave me exactly what I had told you not to." Naruto was almost yelling in exasperation.

"Now now Naruto Kakashi is one of the best jonins Konoha has in its service." Sarutobi said in a placating tone.

"I know that jiji but that doesn't make him a good sensei. He arrived 3 hours late both the times. He was lazing around the memorial stone lost in his thoughts. The test was good but I can say it from this moment that this team will not work out. Sasuke is Sauke while Sakura is a fangirl. You and I both know it that Kakahsi will be focussed on training Sasuke solely than training the team, especially after I burned his damn book." Naruto ranted.

Sarutobi heaved a deep sigh "Naruto I would ask Kakashi to improve his ways and he would be a good sensei."

"Jiji the problem is with the team. I can try to get along and play nice but sooner or later the team will fall apart." Naruto reasoned.

"Okay even if your reasoning is sound, since when you have been so damn logical?" Sarutobi grumbled to which Naruto rolled his eyes. "We have to find a jonin who will take you or probably exchange you with another student."

"Jiji I am pretty sure Kakashi will be too happy to oblige so that only leaves the other party." Naruto replied.

"Hmm well I will put you on hold for now I guess or you would prefer to do some D-ranks with your current team meanwhile." Sarutobi enquired.

"Actually there is no need. I will exchange him with Kakashi." A voice said as the door of the office opened to reveal the jonin who called out.

############################

############################

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for leaving like that but it was sort of necessary as I wanted reader's opinion about it too. So guys who do think it will be Naruto's new jonin sensei…..? I would have started a poll but then I dropped the idea. However you are welcome to express your choices in reviews and PMs, they will be surely considered. I am sorry that the updates are slow but the college work is taxing guys so please please please be considerate and keep enjoying the story. And yes please don't forget to review…constructive criticism is most welcome cheers…**_


End file.
